The Month Of February - Niley
by jonasbrothersforever1992
Summary: This is my new story, its a Valentines Story and J don't know how it will turn out. I know that it's gonna be for everyone cause it's a friendship/love story that happens in the month of February. Not the best summary there is but I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what do you think of when people say february? Valentines, love, red, pink, roses, boyfriend, girlfriend.. chocolate? Well, when they say February I think of a lot more things than that. I love Valentines and this year my Valentines was REALLY interesting... Let's just say that a lot of things can happen in two weeks.

Hi, my name's Miley Ray Stewart and i'm in first year of high school (9th grade) I'm not the popularest girl in the school but i'm not the nerdyest either.. I'm just a normal girl who has friends, is smart, studies and parties.. i'm basicly a nobody in my class but little did I know that that was going to change in just 14 days.

I woke up this morning and just threw on an over-used green tshirt. Today's friday so i'm finally getting out of school for two days. I went downstairs, grabbed my bag and got in the car, mom was already waiting for me so she just turned on the care and we went to school. When i got there every girl was wearing a red or pink shirt, today's February first! How could I forget? well, too bad. I went to my locker and a few minutes later my locker neighboor and my best friend for life, Selena, appeared next to me. "Hey"

I looked to my right and said to her "hey, sel" she looked at me with this weird expression

"why aren't you wearing a red or pink shirt?" she asked me raising and eyebrow

I sighed "I forgot. Plus, it's a whole month, what's the hurry?" she's my best friend and I adore her but she's not like me, she likes to get involve in every school activity, in every party, every fundraiser, everything. And me.. well, I could just lay in my couch and do nothing school-like on a saturday or sunday.. hell, any day. I'm not the most socializing person there is but I just don't like it

"are you kidding? I told you yesterday! We were supposed to be twinsies" I said sorry an she smiled "it's ok, let's do it on monday. pink shirt?" oh, I am not wearing a pink shirt! .. but I need to do it for her, I mean.. I could wear a jacket, right? "fine, a pink shirt on monday. let's head to class now"

We left the lockers and went to class. The day was passing really fast and we were in lunch already. We grabbed our food and made our way to a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"so are you going to Sea High vs. Wrigley High football game?" she asked me as soon as we sat down

"after school?" I asked stupidly. I grabbed a french fry, dipped it on ketchup and ate it. Yum!

"no, on 3rd period!" she said sarcasticly "you know who's gonna be there?" she asked me a few seconds later with a smile on her face.

I wriggled my eyebrows and asked "who?"

"Nick"

She pushed my shoulder and laughed at me while I rolled my eyes "he plays football?" I raised my eyebrow

"no, Miles. Joe does. He's gonna go cause they are like brothers so.." she said as she ate her salad. See what I mean? I'm eating junk and she's eating healthy. Don't get me wrong, i'm not a fat, wart-filled ugly girl. I'm really skinny, with brown long wavy hair and big blue eyes and as much as I like to do nothing, I can't stay put one second.

"fine. we'll go to Wrigley after school" I sighed, ate another fry and smiled to myself without selena noticing.

You see, until last year I studied on another school and then when my class entered ninth grade we had to leave the other school because that one was until eight grade only. So my class got divided and half of it went to Sea High (mostly the girls) and the other 90% boys whet to Wrigley High but we still see each other. And Nick, he's a boy I like but he wasn't much of a friend of mine and when we studied togeher I was a really nerdy kid that sat behind everyone in class and didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria, I also didn't talk on class or of class so I was basicly invisable exept Selena of course, she knew me and Demi too but Demi went to Wrigley. And this summer I decided I was gonna talk more, I wasn't gonna seat on the end of the classroom and I was gonna socialize more (trying to work on that!). But that's not the point.. what i'm trying to tell you is that until this september he didn't notice me. Since I ldecided to change, i've been going to parties and things but only in a few occations. One time I was in this party at Tess's house, she's like.. the popularest girl in all of or class and she has the biggest house and as big as the house sounds, as big as her personality is. And it's not a good big personality... she's a total bitch! she's blonde, skinny and it's always gettin the boys.. she's probably already had a make out session. So I was at the party and I was with demi and selena and we were dancing and as the night got older I had to go to the bathroom so I told te girls and went to the house bathroom, on my way i saw nick.. and he was staring at me. not like a creeper stalkish stare.. it wad a cute and at the same time hot. We were looking at each other for like 5 seconds until he noticed I caught him staring and it felt like an eternity! I went to the bathroom and when I looked at myself in the mirror I was blushing like crazy and my smile was plastered in my face. No way of hiding it!

Then anoter time was in a fundraiser for Wrigley at a fast food place I was going to order and behind me was Nick. I felt someone and I looked back and there he was. I smiled at him and he grinned back, I immeadeatly turned around because I didn't want to seem like a total stalker and because the lady was asking me what I wanted. ok, so I have a crush on him.. alright fine i'm in love with nick.. i'll just hide it... ugh, i can't hide it! i love nicholas gray! i got out of my thought because of selena waving her hand on my face.

"huh?" I said confused

"you weren't paying attention were you? i've been talking to you for the past 10 minutes and suddenly you get all smiley" she said opening her eyes at me

I quickly stopped smiling "i'm sorry, Sel. I just got on board on my train of thoughts and left the table. What were you saying?" I smiled at her apollogitically

She smirked at me "I wonder what you were thinking about" and raised and eyebrow

"don't get me on my bad mood, or I won't go" I said. I knew she was gonna stop because she's always said to me that Nick and Iwere made for each other. She's always been friends with him, that's how she knows.. says her.

"no! you're going!" she stopped. "shall I repeat what I was telling you earlier before the bell rings?" she said acting like some english royalty or something. "yes, you shall" I awnsered smiling and imitating her

"I was telling you that my mom can drive us and pick us up there. Wanna come with me?" she asked as she finished her salad

"oh, sure. i'm just gonna let my mom know" I said and she nodded. "can you come with me to the bathroom?" she nodded again knowing what I meant. My school has this strict rule about no cellphones from 8:30 in the morning to 3:00 in the afternoon (class time). We went to te bathroom and I texted my mom. She replyed ok and just as planned that bell rang. My mom's pretty cool, she doesn't care if I text or use my phone as long as i'm good in class. Also she doesn't really care about what I do with my friends, but if I get in trouble.. let's not go there.

When school finished Selena's mom got there at least 5 minutes later. Selena got in the frontseat and I got on the backseat. "hey mom" Selena said as she buckled her seatbelt

"hi sweety" she looked at me by the little mirror "hi, Miles" I smiled and replyed to her "hey Mandy". Mandy, Selena's mom, is like mine but at the same time she's different.. like Selena and me. Since both pf us have grown together she's like my second mom and I love her. I don't call her mrs. Russo. I call her Mandy, she's my friend. "You guys ready to go to Wrigley?" se said and smiled

"YES!" Selena nodded and smiled. She turned up the music and "Pursuit of Happisness" by Kid Cudi came on. Selena knew I liked my music loud so when I told her to turn it up she followed my rule. We smiled as we sang and when we got there we said bye to Mandy and got off the car.

We went to the football field and saw Demi sitting on the highest bleacher so we walked up the stairs of them and sat next to her "hey girlies" she said and smiled a us "haven't seen you in a while" she kissed out cheeks as a nice welcoming gesture "I know, right?" Selena said. I smiled and said hi to her

A few minutes went by and we were talkin like we always do. Until demi said "hey, looks who's there Miles." she said as she winked at me.

"looks like the games starting" Selena said as I looked a few bleachers where Nick was sittin down. that means the game's gonna start in like five minutes.

"good. so, how's joe?" I asked trying to avoid te fact that tey were probably going to start talking to me about Nick.

"oh, come on Miles. Don't change the subject. Tell us, do you plan on talking to him?" I sighed

"i don't know Demi.. why are you suddenly bringing up this talk?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"oh, come on! you go talk to him, look he's staring at us" she smiled and waved at him. I looked down and he was waving to Demi back. He turned around and watched the game starting. I could hear Selena whispering something like 15 minutes after the game had started to Demi and I knew what she was saying exactly after Demi laughed and pushed me a few steps down where I landed right next to Nick.

I cursed her in between breaths and Nick looked at me when I sat on the bleacher

"hey" he said and smiled.. oh that smile was so amazing!

"hey" I said back and I could feel myself embarrasing me with my own thoughts.

"how are you?" he said being polite.

"i'm really good! thanks and you?" I asked as I felt the minutes pass like nascar racing cars.

"pretty good" he said and grinned. I don't know if he was being nice but I could feel myself get hotter and hotter and I was practicly sweating, and O don't know why.

"so, are you here to watch someone?" he asked trying to make a conversation.

"um.. yeah, the teams. I don't know which one I like more but Ii like them both and I come to see joe.. you know, as a friend. Selena and Demi are up there.. I don't know if they'll come down, though" I was talking so fast and I was getting tongue twisted, I never get tongue twisted! get your act together, Miley!

"woah, slow down, tiger" he chuckled "what'd you say? I didn't undersatand you very much" he looked at me. ugh, Miley, he's just a boy! why are you going so crazy all of the sudden? You used to see him every freaking day until last year! At least he didn't understand what I said so I have a chance at being cool.

"i'm sorry, i'm just sweaty" first lie to him

"and i start to talk when i'm under the sun" I smiled "I was saying that I came here with Selena to meet up with Demi because our schools play together and well.. we don't see each other that much so.. and to support, I guess" I shrugged nicely. he smiled

"I think that sounds cool. Are you sure you don't hang out with Demi so much? Cause she's always talking about you.. two. You and Selena, sorry I forgot what iIwas going to say" he chuckled a bit as I smiled and he touched his neck and moved his han up and down a bit. Nervous habbit.

"Um.. we do see each other but we take any excuse to see us every once in a while" i laughed.

"oh" he said and laughed a bit with me. Then he asked me "so did you suddenly wound up here?" he said it in a nice tone. wow, was that boy smart! he knew that I just sat there and I didn't have an excuse. I knew he knew what Demi and Selena tried to do. but I couldn't tell him that I liked him, I just talked to him for the first time! Since I knew he didn't see if someone was infront of me or anything I took that chance and said to him

"oh, no. there was this girl in front of me that was going to go up so i just sat here to let her and her group pass but i'm going to go so you can see the game" I smiled and started walking

"NO!" he shouted as soon as my butt let the seat "you can stay, if you want. I mean, this talk has been more interesting than the game"

Oh my gosh, i was literally going to scream! Nick Gray wanted me to sit next to him and keep talking?! I smiled and giggled inside of me

"ok" then I sat down again. "so, what's up?" I asked him.

He shrugged "i'm really bored right now" he chuckled

"me too" and a few seconds later he said

"wanna get out of here?" he raised his lip a little making a side smile

"what?" I asked confused and he replyed

"let's leave. We'll go to anywhere you want" he winked.. I was dying inside!

"well, ok" I paused as I thought about a place "mm.. I don't know.. Let's just walk around the school? You could show me around" I shrugged. I didn't know what to do but I wanted to be with him.. I'd even go to the library if I had too, and that's a lot coming from me.

"ok, let' do that" he said and we stood up a few minutes later when the players were on break. We entered the yet opened, empty school and started walking.

"it's so quiet over here" I said looking around.

"yeah, tha's cause it's a friday and there's a game. Come back next friday at 3:00 exactly.. if you want to be somewhere that's like a zoo" he laughed and i did too. his laugh is so contagious and so.. I can't discribe it. You just fall in love with him. "i can imagine."

We turned around and went to the lobby of the school, reception. There was a door to the principals office, to the secretary's ffice, to the nurse's office.. everythin was inside that door. But outside that door, there was a little lobby with seats, that's were we were sitting, looking at where the parents pick up their kids.

"so, how's school over there at Sea High?" He asked tryng to make a new conversation...again. I sighed

"I don't know what to call it" he looked at me confused "It's horrible." I rolled my eyes

"why is it horrible? it must be better than here" he asked me. I looked at him

"better than here? I don't think so. Here you don't have to see your worst enemy, which on my school I see Tess every freaking day".

he chuckled "you hate Tess?" he asked me in a tone I couldn't find out if it was good or not.

"yeah, a lot. i'm sorry it she's your friend" I opened my eyes because I didn't want to ruin this moment and I was not gonna risk getting in Tess's mouth.

He laughed a bit and told me "no, i hate her. she's a stuck up kid who thinks she's better than anyone" I nodded

"exactly!" I smiled becase we had something in common "she's a total bitch, and once she starts talking about you, you're in the head of everyone"

he moved his mouth in a weird expression "wow, that sounds tough. I guess you're rigt, it's better here" he paused "you should change schools" he smiled.

"are you crazy?" I raised my eyebrow "my mom graduated from there and i'm doing the same. tess or no tess" he nodded

"ok. sounds like you have a plan for your future" I nodded and smiled

"yes, I do"

And within minutes we started talking about each other and he knew my birthday date, my favorite color, my entire name, what I like, my favotite artsts, everything you can talk about to a person for the first time. And I also knew some things about him until Demi and Selena came and said we were leaving. I stood up from the seat I was sitting for about two or three hours and turned around and saw him standing.

"Eell, I guess this is goodbye" he smiled.

"i'll see you later?" i asked him.

he touched his neck, nervious tick.. said by him. "of course! hey, can i have your numer?" he asked shyly.

I said sure to him and started patting my pockets but didn't feel my phone. Demi, who was a frw feet away saw me panicking inside of me (she knows me so se knows everything even when i'm not showing it) and walked to me

"excuse me" she said as she tapped my shoulder "looking for this?" she asked in a smirk and handed me my phone.

"yeah, thanks" I said and turned around as soon as she left. "sorry." I apologized to nick "I think I left this when I was going down to the bathroom" I laughed a bit to not make the situation ackward between us.

"don't worry, here write your number and i'll write mine" we switched celphones and wrote each numbers in them. Then I said goodbye cause selena's mom, selena and demi were waiting for me. He kissed my cheek and said "talk to you later" then left quickly. I blushed as soon as he was gone and went to the car

"Oh my gosh! he gave you a kiss in the cheek?" Demi whispered in my ears "you've got to tell us!".

"shh!" I said to her. I didn't want selena's mom to know that I was with a boy, she would probably ask what we were doing. I mean if me and Nick got closer of course I was gonna tell mom and Mandy although they know about my crush and I knew she was gonna ask.

"so, who was that boy?" she asked me and raised a eyebrow while smiling

"a boy" I said and looked to the floor smiling. I knew she knew what I was doing!

"hm.." she said "...is that the famous nick?" she said to me.

"oh, I love this song. don't you guys?" Selena turned the music up and looked at us as we smiled thanking her for making her mom shut up.

"yeah, we love it" Demi said as she and Selena started singin and soon I joined them.

We reached Selena's house who leaves like 20 minutes away from me and we got of ad made ourselves some sandwiches. Mandy said that if we wanted we could stay the night and I didn't have to think twice. I texted my mom and said to her my plans and she replyed ok that that she would pick me up tomorrow. Demi, o the other side went to call her mother and about 35 "pretty please" her mother said yes.

It was about 9:30 and we were already in our pajamas.. yeah, me and Demi have our own little wardrobe in Selena's room. That's how much we stayed here. And we were in her bed, with our legs crossed eating ice crem which was located in each of our laps. Selena, who was eating Strawberry ice cream, asked me what haplened all day between me and Nick and Demi told me that I needed to tell them before she dumped her ice cream on my face.

"well, when.." I started after like 5 minutes of laughing "..you pushed me I sat down next to him and he started talkin to me like we were forever friends. Then he asked me if I wanted to leave cause the game was boring and we could talk somewhere else" I paused and smiled

"come on, miles! continue!" said Selena wit a smile

"then he gave me a 'tour' of his school but it was so obvious he didn't care about it and neiter did I so we went to the lobby and he asked me how school was for me and I told him it was horrible because every day I had to see Tess and he asked me if I hated her and I said yes and he stayed quiet for a few seconds" and I stopped because demi talked

"please, don't tell me he likes her!" she exclaimed.

"oh god no, he hates her" I told her back

"That's right. He's always told me that" Selena said quickly and I knew she said it because she was starting to get left out

"really? and you didn't bother to tell me?" I said to her trying to make her feel good and she smiled back so I continued

"so then we stared talking about everything! i told him my birthday and he told me his, i told him my favorite food and he told me his, I told him my favorite color and he told me his.."

"ok, I think we get what you're trying to say! you guys said the basic things to get to know you" said Demi and we laughed a bit

"yeah, exactly."

"how did it feel?" Selena asked "you know, talking to him, the boy you've got a crush on?" she asked me sincerely

"really?" I said as a question but it wasn't one, I was just trying to find the right words and when I did I continued "at first I felt so bad, I thought I was goonna puke from the nerves but then he told me he wanted to keep talking so we did and it became more relaxing and by the time you guys came I felt like I could be myself around him" I smiled remebering the amzaing day i've had.

"aw, I want that!" Seelena said in a cute yet im-jealous-of-you tone.

"you'll find it.. with Justin" I smiled again and winked at her. Demi laughed

"you guys don't talk about him. I don't know if he likes me or not" she said and hid her face as much as she could in between her shoulders.

"he likes you, Sel" I said to her reassuring her.

"how do you know? should I belive you? you din't believ me when I told you that Nick likes you" she said and raised her head again.

"that's another story.. I haven't, never in my life unti ltoday talked to Nick and you have talked to him. I didn't believ you cause i'v never fallen for a guy or anything. but with you.. you've been friends with Justin since what, 6th grade? 3 years?" I asked her

"no, since 3rd grade. 6 years." she said to me.

"well, I messed up the numbers, whatever. The thing is that you guys know each other for years. And you can easily see that he likes you cause he goes all gaga over you when you too are togeter." i said to her and she nodde saying i was inventing this to make her feel good.

"look Sels" Demi told her "Miley's right. I'm not always with you guys, but when I am.. it's clearly that he wants to date you and let's just say.. a friend knows you better than yourself, right?" she smiled.

"i guess" she said to Demi.

"do you believe me now?" I aksed. She just shrugged and I got an idea.

"you know what?" she looked at me

"what?" I smiled

"lets call him" I said to her and she started freaking out

"what? are you crazy?! he's going to think that i'm some stalker!" i interrupted her

"did I say I was gonna tell him you were here?" she stayed quiet. "exactly, now my okan is that i'm going to call him and start to casually talk to him and then i'll somehow mention you, ok? i'm gonna say Demi's with me in my house and we're bored, is that ok Demi?" she nodded

"yeah, whatever. Just call him!" she smiled and Selena pouted saying please don't but I just presse call and put my fingernin my mouth indicating her to shut up

just after a few rings justin picked up "hello?" he said casually

"hey justin." I said and Selena started hitting her head on a pillow but Demi grabbed the pillow and she stoped.

"what's up, miles?" he asked me

"nothing i'm just here in my room with Demi cause she's staying over but she's showering and there isn't anything to do" the lies were escaping my mouth as if I was telling a story but i'm like that.. i'm a very good liar.

"oh, well sounds cool?" he asked confused

"not at all. i'm bored. what are you doing?"

"nothing. i'm just tired. but i can talk" I could hear him yawn.. it was 11 on a friday night and we've had exams every freaking day.

"really? you can to to sleep" I saw Selena praying that he would go to sleep as soon as I said that

"no, it's ok. so.. oh, I heard you two were in the game at Wrigley?" he asked not feeling sure if what he had read in facebook was right

"um, yeah. how do you know?" I asked him curiously

"facebook. Jacob's status: just left the game at Wrigley. i saw Tess, Jason, Rachel, Amanda, Corbin, Miley, Selena and much more from our class. glad to know we support our team!" he told me the status and I nodded

"oh, Ihaven't checked it out. I need to log on facebook. I'll do it later. and yeah, I went with Selena an we met with Demi there. Why didn't you go?" I asked him

"I want to study for next week. Hey, how's Selena?" he asked and Selena widened her eyes

"she's fine. why you ask?" I said like I knew nothing

"just wondering. I mean, she isn't there with you, right?" he asked a little bit paranoid

"um, no. she couldn't come. family things." I lied again

"oh, well that's sad"

"what? that she couldn't come? she can come nect wek" I said as I kept saying words randomly

"yeah, but is she alright?" he asked weirdly

"yeah, she is. it's just a meetiing. why'd you chane the whole convo to her?" I asked trying to get him to tell why

"cause you know I like her." he said and Selena widened her eyes and smiled. Yes! my plan had worked!

"yeah, I do. You've told me billions of times"

he laughed "yeah"

"you should ask her out" I said to him an she put her head on the bed, smiling because of what he said

"you think she'll say yes?" he asked like the millionth wuestion in this phoen call

"I know she'll say yes" I smiled

"well.." he next thing I heard are some weird sounds coming from his phone and an "I can hear you" and the line went dead

Selena raised her head blushing like crazy an screamed "he likes me!" she smiled and kept blusing.

"your blushing!" demi told her "but keep it down caus eyour mom might be sleeping" she sat back down.

Selena was a teen pregnancy and as soon as she was born her dad left her mom in charge of hislittle aby girl. "oh right" she replyed and tocuhed her cheeks "i'm actually hot" she said touching her cheeks more. we laughed and she said "i'm goin to sleep. to much exitement on one day" she said an put her ice cream plate on her nightstand and so did we an Demi. Then she laid down on her bed an me an Demi went to our already prepared air beds. Just as I put my head on the pillow and Selena shut the lights off I closed my eyes and a few minutes later I recieved a text. and I thank god I was awake after I saw the text.

_ hey, miles_

it was Nick! I couldn't believe it was him. I replyed as doon as I could

_ hey, nick(:_

_n: sorry if i woke you up, i just can't sleep and i can't stop thinking about today.._

you've got to be kidding me! this was happening? to me? probably the loserest girl in class?oh god..

_m: no worries. i'm at selena's home and we just went tobed like 5 mins ago. i wasn't asleep yet. we can talk for a little while_

_n: great! so, how've you've been? you knoe, since i haven't sen you in such a long time;)_

_m: i am really good! thanks_

_n: do you have plans for tomorrow?_

oh no, what was i honna tell him? that i did but i could cancel them? no, he'll think i do that to everyone and i can't cancel plans withmy besties..

_m: yeah, but i don't know what we're gonna do_

_n: oh, cause i was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime i the day_

_m: i really want to! but i can't cancel on them.. how about i figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow and we'll plan sometimg after?_

_n: soudns nice_

_m: great. well, i'm getting sleepy and if i don't sleep i will be tired and i won't go out with you or with selena or demi. so i'll talk to you tomorow, ok?_

_n: yeah, good night miles_

_m: goodnight nick_

I left my iphone on and just locked the screen, then I held it with my hands in my chest. I was gonna sleep with it near me, it was like having Nick near me and I liked it. I wasn't planning on erasing this conversation.

**Well, hello people! This is the valentine's story I told you guys I was gonna write. It doesn't have any Rated R parts, just in case. It's a healthy and fun story with a little drama. I tried to do the best I could but it's the first time a do a Miley P.O.V. I don't know how many chapters are gonna take but i'm hoping no more than 15. I really don't know how i'm gonna do it, i'm just gonna write and see how it turns out. Hope you like it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the feeling of someone in my stomach "what the?" I asked as I opened my eyes wide and saw Demi laughing and laying in my stomach.

"way to wake me up, dems" I said as I touched my eye.

"woop woop" she started saying as she started to bounce softly and laugh in my tummy. "are you awake?" she asked and smiled.

I sighed and laughed "noo, i'm sleep-talking with my eyes opened at 10:35 in the morning" I said and she laughed. A few minutes passed by and Selena entered the room. Demi was checking her phone and I had made myself a ponytail.

"hey girls" she said and smiled. I smiled and said to her

"hey. did you sleep well?" she just smiled and Demi immedeatly said

"hmm.. I guess she did. Is it by the fact that you know that Justin likes you?" she raised and eyebrow and Selena laughed "I take that as a yes" Demi smiled.

I stood up "i'm gonna go wash my teeth" I walked towards the door of the room, exit, and went straight to the bathroom accross the hall. There, I grabbed my pink toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. When I was done, Iwiped my mouth and went straight to Selena's room and found her and demi trying to find out my password from my iphone.

"I think it's this one" Selena said and went to press the four numbers but stopped as soon as I said

"what are you guys doing?" and cleared my thought to scary them a but more. They jumped a bit, both with large smiles on their faces. "seriously, what's going on?" I raised my eyebrow and moved my mouth a bit.

Demi looked at the phone and said "text from nick jonas.." she was about to continue but I jumped over to her, landed on both their stomachs (head on selenas lap and feet on demi's) and grabbed the phone. "what?" i smiled as i grabbed the phone. I unlocked it without none of them seeing my passcode and read:

**Nick Jonas**

_me:goodnight_

**saturday february 2 at 10:56 **

_nick: morning miles_

oh! he has a nickname for me?! I replyed as soon as I could

**Nick Jonas**

_me:goodnight_

**saturday february 2 at 10:56 **

_nick: morning miles_

_me: morning nick _

"so, what did he say?" Demi asked me and she raised and eyebrow.

"nothing." I replyed to her "he just said good morning. can we go down now? or you haven't brushed your teeth yet?" I asked her and she stood up from her air bed.

"yes, yes i did. I brushed my teeth almost half an hour ago. Let's go get breakfast, is it ok Selena?" she turned around to see the still sitting Selena on her bed.

She nodded "well of course but we have to make ourselves some breakfast because my mom had to leave cause something at work, is that ok?".

Me and Demi nodded, great! more fun for us, right? We went downstairs and decided to cook some eggs. We started making them and I recieved a new message

**Saturday february 2 at 11:15**

_nick: hey, so do you know what you guys are doing today? _

I looked up and saw Selena holding a plate and Demi serving the eggs in it. I bit my lip and asked them what were the plans for today. They turned around and told me they didn't know. Then I asked "can we do something during the day? Nick wants to know and if he wants to hang out with me i'm totally going. But the only problem is that I don't know what we're gonna do so.." before I could finish telling them if I could leave before the night falls Selena told me

"of course, let's just have a girl day and you can leave when night starts to fall" she smiled as I said thanks. We each grabbed our plate and went to sit down on the kitchen counter, Selena in the right, me in the left and Demi in front of us.

"so, what shall we do today?" I asked them and they both started thinking.

"i don't know, have an idea Sel?" Demi asked

She looked up really fast, opened her eyes and smiled "we should soo go to the mall!" she looked at Demi and then at me, the to demi again "can we? please?" she looked back at me again.

"I don't know" I said and shrugged.

"please guysss! let's go! Miles, you can buy an outfit for tonight, whatever your doing and Demi, you can I don't know eat a pretzel or something" she smiled.

"I do like pretzels" Demi smiled back

You see, Selena loves to go to the mall and me and Demi hate it since we don't like pink and bags and we don't like to walk a lot. Demi's like my twin. But Selena.. oh, she loves to buy and buy and buy and her closet's really fits her since she's always happy and all. I shrugged

"fine. We'll go. But just for a little while, ok?" She nodded and told me she just wanted to buy me something and have a girls day. I called my mom and told her our plans. Fifteen minutes later she was here in Selena's house. We went outside and Selena closed the door and locked it, she put her key in her little bag and we walked to the car. I got it and kissed my moms cheek "hi mom" I told her and turned up the music. We started singing to 'So What' by P!nk.

"so, what else are you planning to do?" my mom asked us. Demi winked at me and I told my mom

"we're gonna spend the day in the mall and i'm going out with Nick tonight" I smiled. Oh my gosh, talking about him.. I haven't told him anything! Before I could pick my celphone out of my pocket my mom asked

"you're going out? did you aske me premition?" she said and raised an eyebrow. Really mom? That attitude? Are you not gonna let me go or something?

"mom, can I go out tonight?"

she looked at me again "with who?"

I sighed "with Nick, mom. Please?"

"what are the plans?" she asked me

I looked at my cellphone and then at her "I don't know. I haven't texted him yet. But please mom, can I? You know I have a huge crush on him and it's the first time a boy has actually talked to me! Please?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked bak at me and said

"talk to him and see what you guys want to do. Maybe.. and I mean maybe you can go" she said and smiled

I jumped in my seat "oh thank you thank you thank you!" I could hear Demi and Selena laughing in the backseat and I grabbed my phone and texted him

_m: hey. i've already made my plans with demi and sel. we're almost at the mall. i asked my mom to make plans for tonight and she said it deepens on where we're goinh if i can go or ot_

_n: well, ok. let's see.. how about a movie? _

_m: sounds nice. where? which one? what hour? _

_n: i really like the Ol' Cinema, have you heard of it? _

_m: i think i have.. it that the one that shows a different movie every week? _

_n: yeah, it plays movies that are already in dvd and that you didn't get the chance to see. wanna go? _

_m: yeah. what movie are they playing? _

We were already at the mall and I got off.

"we're probably gonna see a movie. I'll tell you later, ok?" I asked my mom as we got off.

"yeah, sure" she said an gave me like 300 bucks. then she left.

We entered and Selena said "where to first?" and Demi looked at her while shrugging

"i don't know, you're the shopaholic here. You tell us"

She paused for a moment before talking to us. "I think we should go to Urban Outfitters and get Miley some clothes and accesories then we'll get whatever we want. Sounds like a plan?" she smiled and looked at me.

"sounds like a plan" I said reassuringly. We started walking towards Urban Outfitters and while we were walking I got a text from Nick

_n: the house at the end of the street, hotel transilvania, step up 4, pitch perfect and magic mike. which one do you wanna see?_

_m: I don't like horror movies so the house at the end of the street is out, i'm not watching hotel transilvania, come one are we going with a 6 year old? i already saw pitch perfect and didn't like it and as much as i wanna see magic mike, number one: my mom's not gonna let me an nimer two: i'm not watching that on my first date with a guy so definately Step Up: Revolution. is that ok? because we can watch another one. i don't care_

_n: no, step up it is. it's at 4:00pm, 7:00pm, 9:00pm and 11:00pm. how about 7? i don't want my father driving at 11 or 1 in the morning _

_m: 7's perfect. i'll see you at the Ol' Cinema? _

_n: great. talk to you later_

On the time I spent texting with Nick, all of us had already walked and entered the store and when I locked the phone and put it in my pocket and looked up I saw selena with a white and blue shirt.

"what's that?" I asked her and raised my eyebrow

"it's a BDG Colorblock Denim Shirt. Only 59 bucks. What do you think?" I looked at her and nodded my head no, she put it down and walked a bit towards.

"How about this?" she asked and looked at the shirt. "Pins and Needles Denim & Lace Tank Top. 39 bucks" I closed my eyes and opened them fast like I was watching the sun.

"no.." she sighed and put it down.

"well, what do you wanna wear?" she asked "a shirt with jeans? a dress, a cardigan?" I shook my head thinking.

"I just want something that looks like me. You know, not to dress up, not too casual. Like a nice t-shirt I can wear a few times" just before I was finished Demi raised a black shirt and smiled

"how about this one?" she started to make fun of Selena by acting like her "Truly Madly Deeply Art Of High Tee. Only 29 bucks" she laughed and I did too.

"no way Demi! he's gonna think i'm some sort of high for life type of girl"

We kept looking and a few minute later I found the perfect dress to go to the movies. It was a blue strap long shirt. I held it up for them to see "i'm in love with this one!" but before I could finish my sentance Selena came to me and Demi and said

"Daydreamer LA Drape Halter Top. 29 bucks" she smiled "it's perfect!"

I smiled "i'm so getting this one!" I grabbed it and started walking.

We spent the next 20 minutes just looking through and we grabbed some more things. Demi got two shirts, one that said "Lucky Bitch" and an st patricks leaf in the mirror and another that had a sign that said "thank you for pot smoking". While on the other hand selena just got a yellow shirt she said it was called "Pins and Needles Daisy Lace Peplum Tank Top", another shirt that looked like a dress (Fire Tropical Soft Woven Tank Top) and some black BDG Alexa Mid-Rise Short

We went to a lot of stored and spent about 5 or six hours on the mall. It was already 4:30 and we called Demi's mom to pick us up. She came like 20 minutes later and went to her house. There I spent almost an hour and my mom came to pick me up. "thanks for helping, girls" I smiled and said goodbye but before I left they talke to me

"no worries. hope you have fun!" Demi shouted and I just smiled and mouthed "hopefully"

"you have to tell us later!" she waved goodbye.

"I will! text me during the night cause it might get awkward!" I siad to them and got in the car after hearing a "you got it" from Demi. In the car ride my mom adked me how the day at the mall had been and I told her we went to a lot lf stores and we bought a lot lf things (including a pink shirt for monday, which selena got it too). Seriously, I have clohes for at least the next 5 weeks.

It was 6:30 and I got out of my shower. I put on my blue shirt, with some worn out black jeans and my silver sandals. Then, to let my hair dry out, i started to put make up on my face. I layed down on my bed for about ten minutes and then I turned the blow dryer on. I blow dried my hair freely for a few mintes and then put my jewelry on. it was 6:55 when I heard my mom calling me from downstairs that it was time to go.I looked at myself, my hair curly and messy yet pretty and my make up was pretty good. I smiled, turned off the light from my bathroom and went downstairs.

"i'm ready" I said as I put my iphone on my back pocket and grabbed my lip gloss. My dad came and the situation became more awkward...

"so, where you going, Mile?" he asked me. The reason that this was awkward was becauee my dad wasnt like my mom. He wanted to know every single detail and not miss out on one thing. Also, he didn't like me hanging out with boys.

"um.." I bit my lip "to the movies" I replyed praying that my mom would tell me to go.

"with who?" he raised an eyebrow. I sighed

"with my friend, Nick. I won't be too late. ok? It's just gonna be 2 or 3 hours"

He looked at me "what are you gonna watch? are you gonna do somethin inappropiate without telling us?" see? every single detail

"no dad. i'm not gonna do anything bad, it's just a movie. I'm gonna watch Step Up, the dance movie. remember?"

he chuckled "oh yeah, the one from the hoods and protest? Mile, why are you watching those things? those are for people woth no manners and that don't have a nce future"

I looked at him "it's just a movie dad, you've seen the other ones. I'm gonna go cause i'm already late" I kissed his cheek and left though the door that my mom was holding. She shrugged and rolled her eyes at my dad then he came to the car and we drove off.

"Ok, thanks mom. I'll text you, kay?" I aksed her

"sure" She siad and left.

I entered the Ol' Cinema and searched for Nick. I saw him a few minutes later and walked over to him "hey" I asked and he looked up

"hey" he said and kissed my cheek quickly as a welcome gesture. I pulled by from our one second connection and asked

"wanna get some candy?" he nodded and we walked towards the candy are. We ordered but he refused to let me pay and he ended up paying like 9 bucks, just for a candy, a popcorn and two cokes!

We entered and sat on the front row, literally in front ofthe screen. "like it here?" he asked me.

I smiled "not really" then stopped smiling "I don't seat here cause it makes my head hurt" I paused but found the words quickly "but I can make an exeption today" I laughed so I didn't sound mean or anything.

The movie was starting and he leaned in my ear and whispered "I don't think that'll be a problem.. I mean, we're not gonna pay to much attention to the movie, right?" he smirked and pulled back. Ok, THAT! made me lost control, I couldn't stop smiling! he's one of those boys who can be cute and sexy all at the same time. I replyed by giggling. It was about 20 to 35 or more minutes into the movie or so and he started talking to me "so, i know your birthday's on November 23 and that your favorite color's blue and black.. what else?"

I moved my lips in a thinking way "I told you my favorite singer and my favorite band.. I also told you my favorite food and holiday. Remember? Or did you forget in like 24 hours?" I smiled and he looked at me smiling

"of course not. I know your favorite artist is Johnny Cash, your favorite band is The Beatles. Also, that you love chinese food and you love Valentines." he smiled again "see. I remebered"

I was like, dying! but I had to play it cool and it wasn't so easy "hmm.. I guess you did. I'm impressed, these days you wouldn't find guys like you.. just guys who want to get in your pants after they first meet you" great.. NOT! but luckily for me, he wasn't like many other guys.

"what are you talking about? of course i'm going to remeber" he paused and whispered in my ear "I only remember the things pretty girls like you tell me" he pulle back and talke to me again "i want to get to know you, you seem really cool and nice"

I giggled at that "thanks" I said and shut up and soon as the lady two rows behind us said

"shut up you too and watch the movie!"

That really got us off! we started laughing like crazy and Nick said to me "what's she talking about ? this movie is already on dvd and she can watch it at her house!"

I nodded "she's like what, 55? forget about her" and he nodded. We were in the scene where Sean picks Emily up and spins her around in the beach then looked at me and asked

"wanna go outside?" as i trned my head to him "it' just that... it's kind of boring not doing anything here and we can go to the arcade or something" i smiled and said

"yeah, sure"

We stood up and left the movie theather, we went to the arcade which was inside the Ol' Cinema and entered.

"what do you wanna play on first?" he asked me

I looked around and moved my mouth thinking until I saw the ball place. "how about there?" I asked him as I looked at him. He just nodded and we went, we took some coins out and I took the fisrt shot, then I did the second one and before I could do the third one he stood behind me and gabbed my hand from the back. "need some help?" he asked and i nodded. Then he took my hand, moved it to the back an then to the front and let's just say.. being clumsy on purpose might be a good idea, sometimes.

Then we were done with the ball game and we went to the motocycles. He got on one and I got on another and we raced together. It was so fun, we couldn't stop laughing and whoever saw us would think we were some childish teenagers not some recently turned 15 year old and a soon to be 16 year old 9th grade teens. We got off, left the arcade and sat on the candy place.. like a cafeteria or something like that.

"so, why are you in 9th?" I asked him "shouldn't you already be in 10th?"

"yeah, i'm supposed to be in 10th cause my birthday's in september. but I failed 3rd grade" he said kind of embarrased and I felt kind of bad. "and you?" he asked me quickly "are you supposed to be in 9th?"

I nodded "yeah. I just turned 15 on november." I paused a few seconds "you can trust on me, I won't say, ok?" I added reasurelinly and he smiled.

"thanks. You can see how dumb I am" he chuckled and i looke at him

"you're not dumb, you just don't pay attention" I said.

"whoever heard you say that would think you're talking bad to me" he said and I said sorry and that I meant it in a nice way. "it's ok, i know your just kidding" he gave me his famous smile

I smiled back and we spent a few minutes looking into each others eyes until I remembered we were in public and maybe we looke like two statues, I didn't care, but I got hungry. I blinked my eyes a few times and moved my head, he probably got the message cause he did the same thing "i'm gonna go get a lollipop, ok? i'm kind of hungry again" I laughed a bit and stood up "you stay here cause I know that if you come you'll try to pay and I don't want that." Ismiled "oh and also, someone might seat here and seats. do you want something?" I asked and he nodded no while smiling and chuckling. I turned my heal and went to order. When they lady asled me what I wanted I just told her a lollipop and she gave it to me. I sat down in front of nick after paying the 25 cents and started to eat my cherry lollipop.

"is it good?" he asked me and I nodded

"very" I said and smiled. We talked a bit until I saw the lady that told us to shut up in the movie exit the movie theather. "looks like the movies over." I said and he turned his head, looked, and turn to me

"yeah, so?" i rolled my eyes.

"that means my mom's gonna call me any minute" he looked at me confused.

"how does she know when the movies finished?"

"oh, she knows." I laughed and just like I knew it was gonna happen, five minutes later my mom called "hello?" I asked to the phone and she said se was gonna come pick me up. I nodded an said ok, then hung up. "she's comin"

"oh, well that's bad" he said. I was te one confused now "why?"

I asked him and he said "cause you need to leave and we won't be together".

That made me blush a lot "and is that a bad thing?" I asked curious

he nodded "kind of. I wanna spend more time with you" I smiled

"you have my number, don't you?" I asked him as smiled as I did so, he nodded "well, you can call me or text me anytime"

He shrugged "well, ok" and just as he said that my mom called me and told me I had to leave. We stood up, and started walking and he grabbed my hand. As we were walking out of the cafeteria and into the lobby of the movie theather we saw Rachel and Regina.. Tess's best friends or as she likes to call them, "girlies" I rolled my eyes just as the thought of them.. ugh.

I looked at Nick and I noticed he was smiling, which made me smile but then it fade away. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me

"yeah?" he saw me with a face "what's wrong miley?"

I pointed to where Rachel and Regina stood. He looked and sighed then rolled his eyes.

"Great way to make this an end" he looked at me and said "let's just run to the door, ok?" I said yes and as soon I said that we were on our way to the door.

You see, we don't want them to see us cause that means they'll come and start to bug us, plus what they know Tess knows and if Tess knows she'll start to talk to Nick and won't let him alone. And on top of that, she'll tell the whole school and I really don't want Wrigley and Sea High knowing. Oh, the people from Wrigley will know cause Rachel studies there.

We ran past them, they were by the bathrrom door and out the cinema doors and into the street. My mom was with a serious face, oh i wonder why.

"well, let's just hope they didn't see us" I smiled and replyed

"yeah, lets" I looked at my mom which looked quiet annoyed at me by not hurrying up. "look, i got to go. my mom's seem kid of annoyed so thanks for everything. keep in contact,ok?" I looked at him. I already felt like I knew him for my whole life and he was my best friend

"i don't want this to be the end" i smiled and left running to the car.

He looked confused at first but a few seconds later he smiled and I knew he got the message (that I didn't want to stop talking to him) and waved at me. I looked at him through the window and did the same..

**This is the end of chapter two! hope you liked it! what do you think will happen? do you think Rachael and Regina saw them? Did they not see them? ...we'll know next chapter, let the drama begin! review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Yesterday, when we got home I saw my dad sitting in the couch watching TV and as soon as I saw him I walked fast to the stairs to try to not let him see me. No such luck.

"Miley? Tish? Are you there?" he asked looking at the door. Mom was on the kitchen and she didn't hear him so I stepped back from the stairs and went to the living room. I leaned in the door and said

"Yes, Dad. It's us" I sighed and acted like I was really tired.

"Well, you got home later than I expected" he looked at me. I sighed, let the questions begin..

"It's a movie, what time did you think I was gonna come home? 30 minutes later after I left?" he stood up. that wasn't good.

"What do you think you are? Talking to me with that tone! You missy, go to your room and go to sleep!" he walked up to me and looked at me in the eyes.

I wasn't gonna do that. My dad doesn't know Nick and I don't care, I like him and i'm not gonna let my dad start grounding me just cause I went to the movies! "I'm not talking in a bad tone! i'm just tellin you what I think. and I don't want to go to sleep, ok?" I threw my hands over my head

"oh, you're not talking in a bad tone?" he asked and shook his head "you're only 15 and I don't want you alone with a boy who's.."

"just turned 16 a few months ago" I replyed when he stopped talking.

"exactly, 16! He's gonna make you do bad things. Things that are wrong and I don't want my little girl doing those things!"

I looked up and down without moving my head, counted to three and talked. "Look, dad, I'm not 9 years old anymore! As you said, i'm 15! I wanno go out, I wanna party, I wanna hang out with my friends! Can't you let me have a little bit of freedom?" I was losing my patience. He just looked at me and I couldn't stand it. "Hello?" I raised my eyebrow

"Go to your room and we'll talk in the morning" he looked at me very seriously

"no, dad. I want to finish this conversation and then i'll go to sleep" I looked at him back, still in my same position, trying not to move and trying not to be disrespectful

"Unfourtunately, i'm the parent here and you have to do what I tell you to do. So, go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. ok?" he sighed, walked back to the couch and sta down

"Ugh, I just wish I could have some liberty around here! I'm going to my room and.." before I could finish my sentance my mom entered the room ".. i don't want anyone there!" I turned my heal and saw my mom.

"Why don't you want anyone where?" she asked me

"On my room." I said with a bit of annoyence in my voice

"What's going on here? Why the attitude?" she raised an eyebrow at me

"Just dad. But whatever, I'm gonna be in my room." I walked to the stairs and up to my room. There, I changed, got my make up off and entered facebook. I fell asleep an my Iphone fell into the bed

So that's what happened yesterday, now today I woke up around 10 and saw my Iphone next to me on the pillow. I grabbed it and asked myself why was it there and not in my bedstand. Then I remembered that I fell asleep and it probably fell to my pillow. I pressed the lock button to unlock it and saw I had 3 messages and 1 missed call. I unlocked it and saw who had texted and called me.

Texts: Selena, Demi, Nick

Calls: Demi

I pressed the message that said Selena and read it

**Sel(:**

**Saturday, February 2, 9:30 p.m.**

_miles! where are you? is it going good, great or super bad? _

I laughed at that. Selena.. always looking out for me, well.. I kind of told her to text me just in case. Before I replyed to her I pressed on Demi's text

**Demssss3 **

**Saturday, February 2, 10:15p.m.**

_gurll, you ain't replying to us. Sel texted you and i called you, are you alright? call or text, miles! _

I pressed back and made a conversation text to Demi and Sel

_m: hi! sorry I didn't text or call back yesterday. It was going really good and i put the phone on Do Not Disturb because the movie was starting. I need to tell you everything! But sorry again cause i didn't text back. my dad was pissing me off and i just went to sleep.._

I stood up from my bed and went to brish my teeth. When I finished my phone beeped and I checked it

_s: oh, really? that's really good news! oh, and what happened between you and your dad? _

_m: he just started going off about how late i came home and all that shit but i really don't care! i like nick and i wanna get to know him and be friends, and that's not his problem. i know when someone is good and someone is bad, ok? he doesn't need to be babysitting me so much_

_s: wow, that must be tough on you.. what are you gonna do? _

_m: idk, i have a text from him so i'll text you in a few seconds, kay? _

_s: k _

I looked at Nick's message which I had totally forgotten about and read it

**Nick Jonas **

_great. see you later _

**Saturday, February 2, 11:30p.m**

_hey, you asleep? _

I was going down the stairs while replying back to him

**Nick Jonas **

_great. see you later _

**Saturday, February 2, 11:30p.m**

_hey, you asleep?_

**Sunday, February 2, 10:27a.m. **

_m: hey, sorry. yeah, I fell asleep. are you awake? _

I sat down in front of my dad. "Morning" I said to him and sat down. I really hope this was gonna be a good day. He said it back quietly and my mom entered with some breakfast plates.

"Oh, Miles. You're awake." she smiled "i'm gonna go get you your breakfast plate"

"thanks" I said to her as she went to the kitchen. She came back and gave me her plate. I started eating and she started talking

"so.. can someone talk to me about yesterday?" she looked my dad and me. I looked at her and quickly looked down at my food when I sww her staring at me. "Miley, please?"

I sighed and swallowed. "Ok, so when we get here he got mad at me because I came too late and I got mad and told him that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I wanted to go out an have fun and that I am not gonna start doing bad things because I am not like that and then I went to my room"

She took a breath and talked "Oh, I see what's happening here. Billy, you don't wnat her to go out?" she looked at my dad and he nodded. "Why?" she asked "You're afraid she'll turn like us?" she kept looking at him and I was starting to get a bit confused

"Tish, I don't want her going around like she's a nobody. She's a well educated girl and yes..." he took a breath and sighed "I don't want her to turn up like us"

My mom looked hurt after he said that "You know what?" she started to talk more loud and clear "She's a responsable teenager and she knows what she's doing and when she's doing it I know she does it with a clear mind. She's 15 for god's sake! Let her hang out and party with her friends! she's old enough"

My father slammed his hands against the breakfast table and stood up. "Tish! I don't want her to have the same problems like us! She doesn't need that bad past to happen to her! I don't want her regretting anything in life!"

My mom stood up too "I didn't know that that was something you regretted, sleepin with me! and almost.." She broke down to tears. Ok, I was really confused and I didn't know what to do. I stood up from my seat and touched my moms back. She stood there looking at my dad. He looked at me and told me to leave the room and go to another place in the house. I did as I was told and decided to go to my room. I layed in my bed to think about what was happening downstairs. My dad said he didn't want me doing the same errors as he did and my mom said that he thought that their past was a regret..? It's really cofusing.. i'm somehow sad..

The day kept on going and it was around 4 or 4:30. I turned on my computer and Justin chatted me on Facebook

_justin: hey, miles_

_me: hey, justin. what's up? _

_justin: you know how you said to me to ask selena out? _

_me: yeah, what's wrong with that? _

_justin: ok, promise you won't tell? or that someone will see this conversation _

_me: um.. sure. but what's with all the secret stuff? _

_justin: well, i wanna ask her out but i don't know where. and you're her friend so you can tell me but i don't want her seeing this. or demi_

_me: ok, your secret's safe with me. what do you meed help with? _

_justin: well.. where can I take her out? when? what does she like? you know all those things _

_me: justin.. shouldn't you at least know what he likes? you've been friends with her for a while now.. _

_justin: come on, miles. don't throw that shit to me about what i know or what i don't know. yeah, she's been my friend for years but i don't know everything cause she tells girls that and you and demi are her closests girl friends and i know i can confide in you.. demi, not so much. she's not that friend of mine_

_me: ok, fine. She loves cupcakes and flowers.. she likes to go to the park up in the college area, know what that is? _

_justin: the one near UCLA? _

_me: yeah, that one_

_justin: oh yeah, she told me that you guys were gonna han out there once. _

_me: well you should totally take here there and give her some flowers and cupcakes.. then put some music or something and talk.. she loves to talk _

_justin: ok.. talk about what? _

_me: ok, now you're just being stupid. No offence. Just talk about what you always talk_

_justin: movies, music.. ok, i'll try my best. thanks _

_me: your welcome. _

_justin: oh, and one more thing! _

_me: what is it? _

_justin: when should i ask her? _

_me: on tuesday, or something. i've got an idea! _

_justin: what is it? _

_me: tomorrow i'm gonna try to make her day really bad so the on tuesday when he comes really down to school you can ask her and then her mood will change, wanna do it? _

_justin: oh my god! that sounds like a good plan! thanks a lot! talk to you tomorrow! _

_me: kay, bye! _

I logged off it was already 5:45 and I went to take a shower. Who knew makin a secret plan with one of your friends would take so long? I turned on the shower and got in. A few minutes later I got out and when I entered the room my dad was sitting in the bed. Good thing I was already in my tshirt and shorts!

"Hey..?" I asked weirdly. He looked up from the floor

"Oh, hi Miles" he said. Ok, this was not normal. My dad doesn't erase his anger from his forehead this easy, even when it's something so stupid.

"Um.." I started but he stopped me

"Come sit here, Miley" he patted the seat next to him "I want to talk you"

I opened my eyes withouth thinking and quickly replyed "If it's about Nick, i'm sorry for what I said" he cut me off

"It's not about Nick.. well, it's kind of about him but I need to tell you something. Can you come here?" he asked me again

I went to my bed and sat next to him, putting my celphone upside down next to us. "What do you wanna talk about, dad?"

"Ok.. I know that you might be confused about what happened between me and mom but it's really important and you need to know" he looked at me and put his han on my knee, fatherly way

"It's ok, you don't have to if you don't want to" I nodded to myself "It's not a big deal, you know.."

"No, it is. And you need to know" he looked at me and I nodded ok, then he told me. "When I met your mom we were both 14 and we became really good friends and then a year later, we were 15, we started fooling around.. you know, teenage stuff" He was about to continue but I knew that this was a little bit hard, I knew by just lookin in his eyes.

"Your mom got pregnant. We were 15, like I already told you, and when she told me I got really angry. We had a lot of difficulties and a lot of problems. But I decided to stay around. We didn't know what to do, we were clueless" He swallowed, he looked like he had a lump in his throat.

"You can tell me later, if it's too much to handle right now." I said to him and looked at him, he had his head down. He shook it no

"No, I already started and i'm gonna finish it" He looked up again and looked at me "Your mom was one month pregnant and she decided to tell your grandma. She didn't took it well and she said she didn't want to have anything to do with a teenage pregnancy grandchild. She didn't talk to your mom. The baby was 7 months and one night, around 12:45 your mom called me like if she had a gun in her forehead and told me what had happened. I went there, I didn't care if it was a school night and bursted in her room. She was crying histerically. We had lost a baby." He was crying a bit and I had watery eyes

I was kind of sad, that must have been really tough on both of them. But that didn't mean I was going to do the same. "Dad.." I starded. I wanted him to know what I wanted in life and what I am planning to do ".. I know that must be really tough, and I don't judge you. It would have been really cool to have an older brother or sister. But I want you to know that I'm getting big, I'm a teen and I want to do my own things. Nick is just a friend of mine, that doesn't mean i'm gonna have sex with him! I swear, I know what i'm doing an when i don't know, i'm sure i'll tell you and mom to help me. But you need to let me grow up and make mistakes too, even if you don't want me too. It's part of life" I sighed after giving my little speech

"I know, Miles. And i'm sorry. I just want you to have a good time but be sage at the same time. You'd tell me if something went wrong, right?" he asked me and i nodeed and smiled a bit

"Totally and to mom too. I'm really proud of what you did, havin another kid after that horrible experience. But always remember: you need to pass the rainy days to have the sunny days". He looked at me and smiled, the wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, Miles. You can hang out with him, but not too much, ok?" he said as he stood up.

I nodded "of course, dad." I said as he left my bedroom. As soon as he closed the door I layed on my bed and took some air in, the breathed out. This was a lot to take in in just one day. I thought about my conversation with my dad and after a few minutes I decided to forget about it. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it: One new message.

From Nick

I suddenly got a bit exited. At least my parents were gonna let me hang out with him, that's a good sign. I read it, forgetting the sadness I had from my parents' situation in the pass and having a little fun texting him

**Nick Jonas **

**Sunday, February 3, 7:30pm **

_hi! _

_m: hi nick! _

_n: what's up? we haven't talked today.. _

_m: i know, i'm up in my room. and you? _

_n: in the living room, joe just left_

_m: what were you guys doing? _

_n: watching a football game on tv_

_m: sounds cool_

_n: yeah, i guess. and you? what have you done today? _

_m: nothing much, just watched some tv, went on the computer, ate, showered. Same sunday as always! :} _

_n: oh, well.. Lazy Sunday? _

_m: totally _

_n: haha, sounds like fun _

_m: i guess.. if you consider that fun _

_n: school tomorrow -.- _

_m: i know. brb_

_n: ok_

I looked at the clock, it was 8. I decided to just put on some sleeping shorts, keep my tshirt and lay in my bed for the rest of the night. Don't call me a sleeper, but it's sunday, Nick's talking to me and i'm not in the mood to see my parents.. So i'll just chat and text for the rest of the night. I changed and layed in my bed after turning on the air conditioner and turning off my light. I texted Nick again

**Sunday, February 3, 8:10p.m.**

_m: hey, i'm back! _

_n: good, i was starting to miss you! where were you? _

_m: i just changed into my pjs.. anyways, what do we talk about? _

_n: don't know.. _

_m: me neither.. _

_n: i'm still laughing at that lady in the movies_

_m: haha, me too! I wanna see the movie again, don't know why _

_n: it was your fist time? _

_m: no, but i love step up! _

_n: me too! _

I smiled and kept talking to him for like 2 hours, then I got sleepy an told him that we'll talk tomorrow. We said goodbye and I put my phone to charge. I closed my eyes, smiled in the dark and thanked god that he liked me.. at least as a friend.

** Finally done with this chapter! I spent at least 3 days or so making this, I wanted to do it becaus I want to make the story and letting you guys know a little bit of Miley's life. I know that it was kind of boring but this is just a fill-up! i'm gonna start making the new one and see when i can uploaded. Review! Hope you liked! **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early today, it's monday and I went to my closet. I took out my old blue jeans and my new pink shirt (which i'm gonna twin today with Selena) and went to the bathroom. I changed from my pj's to today's outfit and brushed my hair, I decided to put in on a pony tail since it was wavy but not too wavy. Then I went outside and went to my closet again. I decided to wear my boots. I grabbed them, sat on my bed and put them on, they were up to a little down of my knee. I grabbed my cellphone and went downstairs.

My mom was in the kitchen, I entered and smiled at her "hi" I said to her.

She looked back. "Hi, Miles. Want some breakfast?" She asked me. She looked broken, I guess my dad told her I knew. I felt bad for a few seconds just lookin in her eyes. I forgot to awnser her and nodded no quickly a few seconds later.

"No, it's ok. I'm not hungry, let's to so you don't be late for work..?" I asked

"Since when do you care about my work?" she asked me and laughed a bit

"Since it's monday and I know you go in earlier than usual" I went to the garage door, grabbed my backpack (which was layin in the floor next to the door) and exit the door. I opened the car door, put the backpack on the floor and sat in the front seat. Mom came a few minutes later after she finished drinking her Green Tea. When she got in the car she turned it on and we went to school. On our way I turned the radio on and started singing. I looked at my mom as she cleared her throat, looked the road and then looked at the window, all in a microsecond

"so.. are you ok?" she asked me a few minutes later. I looked at her, she had her face in the road, both hands on the wheel.

"um.. yeah. why wouldn't I be?" I asked as if I knew nothing, I didn't want to talk about that with her. It's a new day, new week. I already talked about that with my dad, I don't want her to be sad for something that happened more than 10 years ago.. and something that I know that affected her so much.

She looked at me really fast and then looked at the road again. I turned the volume down a bit and she started talking "I know your dad talked to you about our past and I don't want you to tell me that you don't know when I know you do"

"Mom, I just don't want to make you talk about it because I know it was hard and painful to you. I couldn't imagine that happening to me, you're brave"

"Thanks" she smiled at me and stroked my hair

"It's ok, everyone makes mistakes and you made one, but that turned to be a good mistake because is a baby, something.. someone who brings happiness. Forget about it and when you can we'll talk about it" I was telling the truth I couldn't imagine loosing my baby, I admire her for that. We reached the school and I said goodbye and got off before she could say anything. I entered the school, I still had one more hour till homeroom. I was walking to my locker when Justin came to me

"Hey, Miley!" he said as he stood in front of me in the middle of the hallway

"Um.. Hi, Justin. What's up?" I asked and raised my eyebrow

"Do you have it planned?" I raised my eyebrow more at that, what should I have planned?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" He looked from one side to another and took my hand, dragged me to a wall and whispered. "The plan to make Selena's day a bad day?" he said like it was the obvious thing ever

I opened my mouth in shock "Oh shit! Justin, I am so sorry! I didn't plan anything at all!" I shook my head trying to figure something out. I looked at my locker which was a few feet away from where we were standing and saw Selena grabbin her books for first class. "um.." I looked back at him "I'll just improvise, ok?" I asked him hopin he wouldn't get mad

"uh, sure. But don't let it be too bad, ok? you know she gets really sad just by the sillyest things" he said looking at me in the eye

I looked at him in disbelief "of course! she's m best friend! I know all about her! How dare you doubt me?" I made a face. That made him laugh

"Alright, whatever you say. I gotta go now cause the guys are waiting for me. See ya later! thanks!" And with that he left running to his locker where his buddies where waiting for him. I started walking calmly to my locker, thinking for something to do. I got it as soon as I reached my locker. I bumped into Selena, hitting her back (a little bit but not hurting her) "oh sorry, Sel! I wasn' looking!" I sais and smiled apologically

"It's ok!" she smiled "Hey! you wore the pink shirt! That's like.. a miracle! Is it because of Nick?" she winked

"Don't dare start talking about Nick, I like him ad you like Justin, right?" I said to her like I was annoyed

"Oh, well sorry.. I was just playing.." She said and frowned but soon closed her locker "Finished?"

"No" I simply said to her.

"Well, I'm gonna go wait for you in the class, ok?"

"We have road call first, Selena" I said to her in an obvious tone.

"You know what I meant. See ya there" She left not 2 seconds later

This was gonna be easy, I just have to act like I'm in a bad mood, that way she'll have a bad day but not a horrible day. You'll see what I mean. I grabbed my things and went to homeroom.

It was lunch and I sat next to her cause she was alone. So far I had yelled at her (than said sorry), laughed at her and ignored her a little bit. "Hey, did you do the english assignment?" I asked her as I sat down

"What?" She looked at me with a piece of chicken in her fork. "What assignment?" She asked me putting her fork down

"The one for today. It's for 90 points" I told her casually

She opened her mouth "I didn't know! what do I need to do?!" She looked at her watch "Oh god, I'm doomed and there's only 15 minutes til the bell rings!" She looked alarmed and stressed

I started laughing "I was just playing. There's no assignment !" I laughed fakely

She looked at me "What's going on with you?" she raised her eyebrow "first you come mad at school, then you insult me without wanting and now you're laughing. It's making my day bad! and I don't like it!" she started telling me angrily

"Well, I didn't insult you and I didn't know my attitude changes your mood and your day!" I said to her and made my face serious

"Ugh! I don't know how to explain! Just.." she looked for the words "leave me alone! i'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" She stood up and left.

She wasn't mad and she wasn't sad, she was frustrated. Perfect! When I saw her leave the cafeteria I texted Justin telling him to come to the cafeteria

"Hey" he said as he sat down in front of me ad shook his hair

"Finally" I said to him "Where were you?" I raised an eyebrow

"Baseball"

I rolled my eyes. "Fun" I smiled fakely "Oh, ad the hair flip? please, don't"

"Whatever Miley, why did you text me?" he asked

"I've annoyed Selena and she just told me she didn't want to talk to me anymore for the rest of the day" I smiled and he did too

"Great!" he said, ok, whoever didn't know what was going on and hearing us would probably think we hate her or something

"Tomorrow, ok?" I asked him

"Obviously." he replyed

"Do it like in 2nd period or something" I said thinking

"Sure, whatever you say." He now stood up "See ya later, and thanks!" He left and the bell rang

I left to the classroom and when I entered I saw that everyone was talkin and screming, which never happened cause English teacher is always strict and doesn't let us talk. But I sat down ignoring the fact that for once he wasn't here. After I few minutes another teacher entered and said that the professor didn't come to school, which was weird because even when there was a hurricane outside he'd come to class. Everyone nodded and said ok and the teacher left. Everybody was leaving but Tess stood up from her seat (obviously) first and went to the door .

"Hold up everybody!" She said "I've got some news to say" She smiled and looked at me evely. What the heck did I do to her?

"Come on Tess, we don't care if you got any new makeup!" One boy shouted from the back and that made me laugh a bit "Can we leave?" he asked

She gave him a dirty look and he just put his hands up then she looked to both sides "I have something interesting, wanna get out? Well, you have to hear it first"

I sighed and put my books on my desk.

"Apparantly this saturday Miley Cyrus.." Oh shit! I whispered to myself before she could continue ".. Went to the movies with Wrigley-Boy Nicholas Jonas" she raised her eyebrow at me

I started to get cofused and a bit annoyed at her "How would you know?" I asked defensively and shook my head

"See? She did go!" She pointed at me for a few seconds and put her had back down

"Ok, so what?" I looked at her "I can't hang out with people from other schools?" I asked and she got mad.

"I'm not sayin anything. Just what I hear" she smirked

"Who told you?" I asked for the second time and she shrugged. I quickly got the anwser: Regina & Rachel! "It was Regina amd Rachel, right?" I asked and raised my voice. By now everything was getting tense and the guys and girls were quietly staring at us

"Obviously. So, what did you do?" She paused "Make out the whole movie and suck each other's faces?" She laughed

I got mad, I wasn't gonna be a loser and let her make up a lot of lies about me that weren't true. I wasn't gonna be a wimp just because she's 'the coolest girl in ninth grade' "For your information, I don't have to tell you what I do and I don't do. I can tell you that we didn't do anything. Newsflash Honey, I'm not a slut like you.

I don't have sex on the movie theater, like you.." I whispered the last part. Yeah, it was a rumour but Tess is Tess and you never know, right?

Everyone made comments when I said that and she looked at me defensively "You don't need to be gossiping about me, ok?" She screamed at me

I awnsered back quickly in the same tone "Oh, and you can talk about me?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. She stayed quiet. "Me and Nick are just friends, he's not mine or your property. So stop with the shit you got, no one likes you Tess." I could here a few people laughing and I smiled in my mind. I could see her taken back by that and she gasped. "Oh, and one more thing" I paused "We want to leave" I quickly stepped in front of her and made her move by the position I was in. I was the first one to leave the classroom. When everyone was out I could hear the talking about the fight and they were laughing at Tess. I wasn't in the mood for the last two classes so I just ran to the gym lockers

One thing that's good about public school? None of the teachers care about what you do in class or if you skip class. I smiled as I sat down in front of my gym locker. I knew that no one, at least from ninth grade was going to come, I smiled more as I repeated the few actions I did about 15 minutes ago. It was amazing, in some sort of way. I defeated Tess for once in a lifetime and everyone was on my side. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without even knowing

I woke up about an hour later. I looked at the room I was in confused and then I remembered. I looked at the clock. Shit! my mom was gonna be here any minute! I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. No missed call, great. Then I left the gym lockers and went to my everyday locker in the hallway. Everyone had already left, I went to the locker and grabbed my books then left outside. Selena was sitting outside waiting for her mom to pick her up.

I smiled, then sat down next to her. "Hey" I smield

She looked at me "Hey, I heard what you did.. Wish I was in that class!" She sighed, laughed and shrugged all at the same time

"It was no big deal. And you?" I asked as if nothing had happened between us in the last few hours

"Nothing. You're in a new mood" she said lookibg forward

"Just took a nap" She looked at me

"You took a nap? Where?" She raised her eybrows and widened her eyes

"Gym Lockers" I replyed as it nothing

"Wow.." Her mom came and honked the car. "Well, I gotta leave. See you tomorrow" She stood up and left. She looked as if she was tired of the day, she didn't know that the best thing in her life was gonna happen tomorrow..

I left school like 20 minutes later and when I got home I did my homework and looked at the clock. It was already 7:30 and I texted Nick

**Nick Jonas **

**Monday, February 4, 7:31 **

_m: hi, nick! _

_n: miles! i was gonna text you like an hour ago but i had to do something for science.. _

_m: no biggie. can yoy text now? _

_n: yeah, i just finished_

_m: good. what was it about? _

_n: i don't want to talk about it. What's new with you?_

_m: a few things.. _

_n: oh really?_

_m: wanna know? _

_n: um, okay_

_m: but you need to promise you won't tell anyone or demi _

_n: you got it _

_m: justin's gonna ask selena to go out with him tomorrow_

_n: why is this such a secret? _

_m: aren't you just a bit exited? _

_n: oh, sorry.. YAY! Justin's gonna ask Selena out! _

_m: dork _

_n: seriously, why's it such a secret?_

_m: she's been like.. in love with him for years ad he had two but none of then new but i told justin to ask her out and he's gonna do it tomorrow. we made a plan _

_n: oh, cool. what's the plan?_

_m: i made selena's day bad in purpose and she was like frustated and all and since she's gonna think she's gonna have a bad day tomorrow justin's gonna ask her and it will be a good day to her _

_n: she always gets annoyed or anything for the littlest thing_

_m: i know, that's why we did it_

_n: cool, so um.. there's this party on friday_

_m: oh, really? _

_n: wanna come? _

_m: tell me the deets_

_n: joe's house, Wrigley, Sea View and any other school. Party of the year, says joe.. 7:30- 2:00am _

_m: kay, i'll ask my mom. but probably yes_

_n: so, save you a ticket? _

_m: save me a ticket (: _

_n: great. _

I looked at the clock, I know that I check if a lot but I NEED to know the hour, i've always been like that. It was 10:00 already, we've been talking for 2 and a half hours already? wow. I changed and layed on my bed, then turned on my computer checked facebook an watched Netflix. I went to sleep at like 12, great! I was gonna be so tired the next day!

**Hi guysss! how are you? I'm soo happy! This is my second story and in 3 chapter I have 5 reviews, ok you might think that's nothing but it means a lot to me! On my second story I got 8 reviews (in total) and the story was 44 chapters long, ok? so don't judge! haha, i'm kidding. I'm sorry that i'm not uploading as much as I want to but i'm sooo busy with stupid school and dance work -.- I'm gonna try to upload next chapter tomorrow and see how i can try to make it Valentine-like but i'm not promising anything! hope you liked chapter 4! review! **


	5. Chapter 5

I was on the car and I was really nervous. What if after all I told Justin about Selena liking him, she would say no? She has got to say yes! Oh, and I cannot stop thinking about Tess. I hope this day goes well. I said goodbye to my dad and left. When I entered the school, everyone looked at me with smiles on their faces. What was going on? I smiled back and walked as quickly as I could to my locker. I was about to close my door but before I could Selena came and said

"Oh my gosh, Miley! Everyone's looking at you" she looked like something had happened

"Yeah, you know why?" I asked her having no idea why everyone was acting like that

"Uh, you talked back to Tess? The word's been running around school all morning. Everyone knows and everyone's talking about you" She whispered

"Are they bad talking about me, talking about me, or talking good about me?" I asked surprised

"They're talking and talking good. Everyone's on your side. And some people are just talking about you, you know, Tess-Is-My-Goddess people? those" She rolled her eyes

"Wow" I said under my breath, but able to hear, amazed

"Gosh, sometime's I wish I was you" She put her head on her closed locker and sighed

"Why?" I asked surprised

She moved her head back "No reason" She looked back "So, shall we go to homeroom?" I nodded and we left.

It was about 10:15 or something when second class finished, I was walking to my next class and Selena came to me and said

"Oh my god! Miles!" she was screaming and I kind of got an idea why, and then I had my awnser "Justin asked me out!" she started laughing and screaming

I smile and jumped a bit with her "That's sl cool! I knew he would ask you out!" I stoped as soon as I realized what I had said

"what?" she asked me confused "how would you know?"

I opened my eyes and quickly blinked "No reason" I laughed a bit so that she wouldn't get any ideas of me doing something. The rest of the day went by fast and I went home.

I walked half hour to my house today because my parents would come later than usual thanks to their work. I opened the door and walked inside the house. It was cold, looks like my mom had left me the air turned on this morning. I took off my shoes, put them next to the door, then put my backpack next to them and closed the door. I walked to the kitchwn and now here I am taking the cooking stuff out and making myself some ham and cheese sandwich.

My phone rang so I turned around from the stove and unlocked it. It was nick

**Nick Jonas **

**Tuesday, February 5, 2013 4:30 **

_n: what's up? _

_m: hii. just cooking myself a sandwhich_

_n: wow, you cook? _

_m: only when there's a friend of mine or my parents aren't home, which is the case right now _

_n: oh! home alone? ;) _

_m: don't get any ideas, nicholas! _

I had to laugh at that. In just a few days we have become bests friends and I like it! It's really exiting to be texting with a boy, whether you belive me or not

_n: but yea.. i am gonna go someday, right? _

_m: are you inviting yourself?! _

_n: noo! don't think of it as a bad way! i meant like with demi or joe_

_m: i don't really think my parents are gonna let me have 2 guys on my house so stay with demi_

_n: whatever you say _

_m: but my parents know joe, so.. _

_n: hey, did you ask your mom about friday? _

_m: not yet.. _

_n: why? _

_m: wait, did you not save me a ticket? _

_n: yeah, but you need to ask cause i can only save it until tomorrow morning_

_m: oh, well.. my mom comes at like.. 7 or 8 _

_n: ok. just ask her when she comes_

_m: will do. I just finished eating and I got to go bc if i don't study now she will not let me go. text you later _

I locked the phone and put my plate on the sink. Then I went to the living room and did my homework. About 20 minutes after starting it I was frustated and wasn't in the mood for science so I texted Selena

**Sel(: **

**Tuesday, February 5 6:20 **

_m: heyy! _

_s: heyyy! _

_m: did you do the science homework? _

_s: i'm doing it_

_m: can you take a photo and send it to me? please? _

_s: yeah, just give me a few minutes_

_m: kay, thanks _

_s: so anyway, what are you doing on friday? _

_m: um.. nick invited me to a party, why? _

_s: oh.. do you mind coming after school to my house? i would really like you and demi to come but she can't so it's only you who i have to ask.. _

_m: yeah, but why? _

_s: well, i have the date with justin.. and i would like to prepare myself with you so i can get girl tips and all of those movie-like things _

_m: you're never gone out on a date? _

_s: no. have you? _

_m: yeah, a few times. I went with nick to the movies, remember? on friday.._

_s: oh right! Sorry, it's just that i've been forgetting everything the last few hours _

_m: oh, god, selena! you're already thinking about friday? _

_s: obviously. I've been waiting that question to pop out of his mouth for like, forever! _

_m: you sound like you just got engaged or something.. _

_s: whatever. you don't feel what i feel _

_m: you can b mean sometimes, you know that right? _

_s: and you're not? _

_m: everybody knows i'm mean (: but your an angel! _

_s: haha, that's right! _

My mom entered the house and I looked up from the couch, stood up an went to say hello. We went to the kitchen and in the way I texted Selena that my mom just got here.

"So, how was your day?" she asked me and smiled

"Normal." I said and shrugged

"Oh, well.. What do you wanna eat?" She asked still not erasing that smile on her lips

"Um.. can we order something?" I raised an eyebrow and asked

"Sure" she grabbed the house phone and said to me "Where would you want me to call?"

I rolled my eyes (without an attitude) thinking, I bit my lip when I got an idea "Italiano's?" I smiled

"Great!" She nodded "Same as always?" she pressed the numbers and called the place after I said 'mhm'

I looked down and texted Selena again

**Sel(: **

_s: haha, that's right_

**Tuesday, February 5 6:45**

_m: sorry, my mom got home.._

_s: it's ok, i'm gonna send you the pic_

_m: kay_

_s: *picture*_

_m: thanks sel! i'm gonna go do it, ok? text ya later_

_s: ok _

I looked back at my mom and saw her, still with that smile, and said to her I was gonna go upstairs to shower and finish a homework. She nodded and I went up the stairs and into my room. There I grabbed my clothes, put my phone to charge (which was low battery) and went straight into the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower and dressed myself I went to my room and turned on my phone to see no messages. I unlocked it and put selena's messages, then startedto copy the homework, obviously guessing like 3 so that the teacher wouldn't notice

My mom called me like half an hour later to come down and eat and so I did. I sat down and my dad came in with the food, I guess he went to pick it up at the restaurant? I said hi an after we all had our foods I digged in! It was so tasty! I love Italiano's best italian food there is! yum!

I kept taking glances at my mom and my dad. She was somewhat happy but I couldn't tell why. And he was serious, very serious.. but that's normal cause he's.. well, my dad. I was about to ask my mother what was going on with her when he said

"Well, aren't you gonna ask?" she looked at me and my dad as we looked at her

"Sorry, what should I ask?" he said, he had probably been in his train of thought and mom sighed

"I've been smiling like an idiot since I got home?" she raised an eyebrow

"I was just gonna ask that!" I said as I interrupted "Why?"

"I GOT PROMOTED!" she screamed, laughed and smiled all at the same time

"What?" My father looked shocked and happy at the same time

"Yes! I'm gonna get paid better! and we're going to have much more money!" She put her arms around my dads neck and jumped as he hugged her tightly around the waist

"I'm so happy for you!" he said and kissed her

"Me too, mom. Congrats!" I smiled as they pulled away a few minutes later

"Thanks Sweetie." She said as she smiled and walke towards me "Means a lot" she kissed my forehead

"good?" I chuckled at that and finished my food. "Since I don't know about your work and all I just assume that it's really exitin and important since dad's smiling. I'm gonna let you too have fun for the rest of the night" I winked and left as they started to kiss

I got to my room and saw it was 9:30 so I layed down on my bed and put Netflix on for a while. I was in the middle of The Secret Life Of The American Teenager when I heard some weird noises downstairs so I took my earphones off, pressed pause and opened my door.

As I put my ear outside of my room all I could hear was my mom moaning like crazy and my dad groaning every few and then. It was the grossest thing ever! I can' believe they take every chance they get to have sex. It's so weird knowing those noises come from your parents mouth.

I closed the door and layed in my bed. I had a text from nick and he said if I had asked my mom, I just replyed to him that today wasn't the day (what was I supposed to tell him? 'oh, I can't right now cause my dads doing my mom in the middle of the living room table?) an pressed send. Then I told him that I was studying and that I was gonna ask her tomorrow morning. So he finally gave up and said that if I didn't tell him tomorrow before school he was gonna give it away. I said ok and turned my phone off, then continued watching Secret Life an after an hour I fell asleep

I woke up today, got dressed and went downstairs to fin my mom cleaning the table.

"Busy night?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow and smiled

"Yeah" she smiled

That's the thing about me and my mom, we tell each other everything and what's done is done. You'll see later on. We got on the car and I asked

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, hunny?" she asked back

"There's a party at Joe's house on Friday and Nick wants me to go." I said and smiled hopefully

"Wait, what kind of party?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "Demi's gonna be there"

"And Selena?" She asked me and stope at the ted light

"She has a date on friday with Justin. Please mom? I'll be good! I promise! It's just a 9th grade party!" I begged and she sighed

"I guess, how many bucks?"

"Nick' gonna let me know"

"Ok"

I texted Nick as we drove away from thw ligt he said he was gonna buy it for me and then i'd give him the money later. We got to school and I said thanks, love you and bye. The went right inside with a big smile on my face

**Oh god, guys! You're gonna kill me right? I'm soooo sorry for not updating! i's just that my stupid school has been givin me soo much homework and exams! This chapter is really stupid, I know and I'm sorry but believe it or not, i've been 5 days on this! so sorry! hope you liked, though! **


	6. Chapter 6

I entered the big school and went running to Selena. "Hey!" I said to her on her ear

"Hey!" She jumped back and smiled. "It's finally friday!" She screamed with a smile and laughed

"I know!" I jumped with her and we laughed "We probably look so stupid"

"Yeah" she mouthed and nodded, then we stopped. She opened her locker

"Are you exited?" I asked as I leaned into my locker and placed my head in it and she opened hers

"More than exited!" She made an exited, face (rolling her eyes, sticking her tongue out really fast and laughing) "This week's been soo long!"

"I know, right?" I said as I opened my locker with one hand, held a big Pink bag and grabbed my books and put them in my backpack "So, what time is your mom gonna come?"

She shruged "Like at 3:00 or 3:30, I supposed" She said as she closed her locker and I did the same.

I threw the Pink bag on top of my locker and we started walking to homeroom. You see, today's friday (in case you hadn't noticed) and Selena's got a date with Justin and i'm going to Joe's party so it's kind of a big day for us. The plans are that i'm leaving with Selena to her house, i'm gonna help her and all and since she lives in the street behind Joe's house, i'm gonna bathe and change there. Then, as soon as she leaves her house with her mom to where ever she's going, i'm going to the party and then come back and sleep over.

"Well, see you in 20." I said as we entered and I sat down on my seat while Selena had to walk to the end of the classroom to go to her seat

It was in free period and I was in the library "reading" and doing my homework that I didn't do yesterday (I was actually with one earphone on and doodling in my math book because I didn't know what to do, all of my friends are in class right now). Suddenly, I hear someone clearing their throat so I look up

"Cyrus" the tall blonde said

"Taylor" I replyed the same thing, her last name

"So, going to Joe's Gray party tonight?" She raised and eyebrow and Regina did the same

"How do you know?" I asked frustated while taking my earphone off. Does she know every fucking thing in my life?

"Not denying it, are we?" She said and smirked

"Mhm.." said Ragina, she literally looked like a loser trying to be cool cause she's with Tess

"You shut up!" I looked at Regina and then at Tess "How do you know? How do you know everything? Are you like a ghost that comes to my house and figures out everything?" I raised an eyebrow and started to stand up

She chuckled "A ghost?" She rolled her eyes "God, you're weird"

I finally stood up "I don't care what you think!" I said a little bit loudier "How do you know everything!"

"I have contacts, I know everything there is to know about everyone" She smirked again

"You're really mean, you know that?" I asked her

"Yeah , so? people love me" She smiled

"Yeah, in TessLand, maybe" I stopped "Oh, no.. they hate you too"

"Stop it!" She screamed

"Shh..!" Said the librarian "You're in a library, you need to lower your voices or get out" She took a serious glance at us and kept reading

"Look" I started "What's with you an my life? what have I ever done to you, Tess?"

She looked like she was thinking something but couldn't come up with it "Um.." she said under her breath but I could still hear "It's nothing! I just hear things and come to tell you!"

"It's my life! Of course I know what I'm doing or did! And if you come for me to tell you everything so you can call your 'contacts' and tell the whole school and Wrigley about it, you're out of luck, ok?" I said and sat back down

"Just one thing" She said and I replyed "I'm going tonight, and i'm gonna be watching you!" She said loud

"Tess Taylor, Miley Cyrus" She looked at us as we turned our heads towards her desk "Out"

"But.." I started

"Now" She replyed

I grabbed my book and pushed myself to Tess shoulder while walking. She rolled her eyes ans said "Ugh" then followed me

"And me?" asked Regina

"You can stay. You haven't been talking" the librarian said still looking down

"Aww! I never get kicked out or I never get the school people angry at me like Tess does!" She said in a whiny voice and plopped in a seat. God, was she stupid!

I opened the door and stood there. "Why are you going tonight? So you can make fun of me and start telling more of your stupid lies?" I raised and eyebrow and breathed, calm, Miley, calm..

"You know I love Nick! And you're just trying to steal him away from me! But don't worry, soon enough he'll leave you, trust me" She smirked

"You know what, Tess?" I asked and she looked at me

"What?"

"He's not your property. I'm not trying to do anything. He just started talking to me the other day and we've been getting along" I said telling her everything

"Yeah, your getting along too good. going to the movies and all" she opened her eyes "Come on, Miley, you know I like him!" she crossed her arms

"So? Like I said, he's not your property and mine either if he wants to hang out with you that's fine by me and if he wants to hang out with me it should be fine for you" I widened my eyes and crossed my arms, imitating her

"I hate you, you know?" She made a face

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual" I replyed and the bell rang. "See you in class" I smiled like nothing and turned my heel

"Hey, Mandy" I said as I got in the backseat of Selena's mom car. The day went really fast after that talk with Tess and as you know, everyone from school knows what happened. Gosh, that girl needs to shut the fuck up! It was about 3:15, and Mandy arrived like 8 minutes ago but me and Selena where taking our books from our lockers so we came out of school a little later

"Hi, what do you girls want to eat?" She smiled at us

"Uhh.. McDonald's sound good right now, doesn't it Miles?" Selenas asked me as she looked at me from the mirror located in the top part of the car

I shrugged "I ate a lot on lunch so i'm not hungry"

"Well, Selena?" Mandy asked her daughter

"Oh, Ok" Selena replyed at me "Then I'll eat soemthin later" she replyed to her mom

"You guys need to eat because you're going out tonight and coming late. How about i'll make you some snacks when we get home and you'll eat before leaving?" She smiled at us after we nodded our heads

When we got home, Mandy made us some cheesy burritos, oh yeah, I forgot, Selena's mom's from Mexico! But that isn't the point. We ate and then went to Selena's room.

"So, whate exactly happened with Tess?" She asked me as she threw herself on her bed and sat down

"Nothing" I replyed while I plopped down on her chair "She just came to me when you were in class and started telling me that she likes Nick and that I can't have him and all that shit she does with every girl when they like a boy"

"Wait, she likes Nick?" Selena widened her eyes and opened her mouth

I raised an eyebrow "Why so surprised?" I

paused "You know she's like this with every boy"

She sat up straight "That's who she was talking about!" She didn't look at me straightly or anything, it was more like she was talking what she was thinking

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and she looked at me

"Um, nothing" She smiled

"You're such a bad liar"

She gasped "How do you know i'm lying?"

"you've been my best friend for years, I know, come on! tell me!" I said pleadinly

"So I was in the bathroom after math and I heard some voices, which obviously were Tess and Rachael's and Tess goes 'I can't believe she has him!' oh, and she was crying 'and I mean, now he's not gonna look at me and.. I wan't his curly hair and his brown eyes just for me!' And then Rachael's like 'Oh, come on! Tess, you know she's a brown headed ugly bitch! You can have him! He won't go that low' " She stoped speaking because I stood up

"They were talking about me?" I widened my eyes

"Yeah, well no.. but yes!" She said quickly

"Selena?" I raised my eyebrow "What else did they say?"

"Nothing. I left because they were coming out of the stall and I didn't want them to see me. But at first I thought they were talking about Corbin and Monique"

"Monique?" I asked " Monique Coleman? From Wrigley?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"That they had a make out session in the back of the bleachers on game day on Wrigley"

I widened my eyes in shock "What?!" I opened my mouth "Monique and Corbin made out?!" It was unbelieveable

"Yeah" She shook her head "And I thought that she had a crush on him because you know how she is, crush for a month.. then forget about them" She said, and it was true, Tess is a bitch "But looks like it's not Corbin.. It's Nick"

"Wow" I breathed in "But it could've been Corbin, You know Tess" She nodded "She ratchet"

She raised her eyebrow "Don't you mean White Trash?" She shook her head "I think ratchet's for black girls"

"Whatever, she's a whore so you get my point" I nodded "So how about we put some music?" I asked as I turned my seat facing the Dell laptop and turning it on

"Well, it's 6 already and my date's at 7:30 so I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can hear music" She said standing up

"Well, i'm just gonna put my music" I said opening Youtube

"I'll be right back" She said as se grabbed her bathrobe "And, can you help me with my makeup?" she asked me

"Sure" I smiled and she left the room

**Ok, so I know.. this one's really stupid and it's pretty much a fill up but I have so much to study! it's unbieveable! So i'm sorry for not updating. I promise that the next one will be more interesting but this one was just to make it up for the party tonight which ya'll know that Tess is going. I hope you liked it, though i didn't and I'll try to upload as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

15 minutes later Selena entered the room "Ok, I'm already cleaned. I mean, I cleaned things like three times more than I usually do!"

I paused my music and turned around "Are you ok?" I raised my eyebrow

"Eh.. just thinking in the bathtube and you know, it's getting close and I'm nervous!" She said laughing and pacing around the room

"I can see you're nervous, you're acting rally strange" I looked at her for a few seconds and got an idea "I have an idea" She looked up

"And that is?"

"I'm gonna help you with your clothes and your hair.. oh! and your make up!" I smiled, I suddenly got exited. "First, clothes" I said as I stood up from my seat. I walked up to the other side of her bedroom and opened her closet

"What should I put on?" She asked me as I looked through her clothes "This?" I moved a little to the left as she took a step and held up a green tank top

I widened my eyes "What are you gonna do? Yoga? No, Selena" I said and rolled my eyes. "What are you gonna do, anyway?" I asked her a few seconds later

"I have no idea but he said casual, not too formal but not too ugly" She shruged

"Hmm.." I started to look and found a shirt that looked like a dress "Is this a shirt or a dress?" I asked as I took it out of the closet and held it up

"It works for both. I bought it the other day on the mall, remember?" She asked me

I suddenly remembered about my chat with Justin in Facebook and I totally know where he's gonna take her. "Put this on" I said

"Ok" she simply said as she grabbed it and wait straight to her bathroom, located in front of her room

I just turned around and opened my bag. I started to take out my clothes from my backpack when I heard the door open again. I turned around "Woah, you change fast!"

"How do I look?" She raised an eyebrow and looked down at herself

"Perfect!" I knew he was gonna take her to the park up in UCLA like I told him to so this looked super cute !

"Yeah? Are you sure? I think I should put some leggins cause it's really short" She looke at me unsure

"No way! You look super cute and I know he's gonna like it. Not leggins and yes, i'm sure. Now, what shoes?" I went to her locker again and looked at her clothes. Definately no flip flops, high heels.. never in this outfit and.. perfect! a pair of boots! I took them "This would look so cute!" I put them in front of er bare feet "It does!" I looled up "Do you like it?"

She opened her mouth with a smile "I love it!" She started to put them on and then stood up "How do I look?" She asked as she looked down at herself.. again!

"Really cute!" I looked at her clock "It's already 6:37 so i'm gonna go change"

"Are you gonna take a bath?" She asked mee

"Yeah" I said as I opened the door

"But what about your hair?" She said quickly

"I already washed it this morning so no worries! I'll just straighting it more!" I said as I went into the bathroom with my clothes and took a quick bath

"Ready!" I said as I entered the room already with my clothes on 10 minutes later.

"Wow, you're fast" Selena said and laughed

"How do I look?" I asked her as I sat down in front of her mirror/desk

"Really pretty!" She smiled "You're gonna be the prettyiest there!"

I chuckled at that "Thanks but you're so wrong on that! If Tess is coming there is mo way i'm gonna look good next to her"

"Forget about her! She's just pretty! You're REALLY pretty!" She laughed as she sat down

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded. Then I took my make up and started make up-ing her. When I finished I put my make up on, then did my hair and put my shoes on. I brushed my teeth and started chewing gum. We went down and Mandy was already waiting for her

"Are you ready, Selena? We need to go" She said sitting on the counter seat

"Yeah Mom, let's go" she said as she headed for the door "Bye Miley" and left

"This is your key" Mandy said giving me a key "I'll be back in half an hour or so but I don't know at what time you'll be coming back ad I wanted to give you this just in case. I looked back at the key and nodded and she went straigh out the door. I texted Nick and ten minutes alter he replyed that I should go so that's what I did.

It was almost eight when I got there and the music was really loud, there was a guy infront of the door and he asked me my name

"Miley Cyrus " I simply said

"She's with me" I heard someone say and I smiled as I looked up

"Hey"

"Hey" He replyed "Wanna come inside?" He asked and laughed. I looked at the man and he nodded, I smiled and went inside. There Nick said hello and we kissed each other's cheeks. I looked around, this house looked so much better than a few years back! I've been here a few times but I really didn't recognize this.. Looks like Joe's mom finally got her chance to change things

"Um.. Miley?" I felt a tap and turned around

"Yeah?" I looked at Nick "Sorry, I spaced out"

He smiled and chuckled "Nothing, don't worry" Oh, that smile! "Wanna go to Joe ad Demi?" he asked me and kept his smile

"Yeah" I smiled and nodded trying to be as nice as I could. He turned around and went in to the living room where I found Demi and Joe on the couch talking to some people, a few people dancing and four couples making out on the walls of the room.

"Miles!" Demi shouted and stood up as we entered

"Hi!" I smiled and hugged her when she came to us "How are you?" I asked

"Good, thanks!" She pulled back "Come on, let's go see Joe!" she pulled me past Nick and went to Joe

"Hey, Joe" I said and he smiled

"What's up, Miley?" He stood up and hugged me "How are you?"

"Good. Thanks. Just got here. Good party" I said as he pulled back

"Thanks" He said as he smiled an st back down

I went back to Nick after talking to Joe, Demi and other people after a while. We were talking and laughing and I really liked it. I swear, he's my best friend! I feel so good around him and he's the best! I've told him, everything. Really!

"Wanna dance?" He asked me as a song came on

"I don't think we should" I looked at him an then at the people dancing

"Why?" He asked me

"Well, my mom lets me but my dad won't" I shrugged "I don't know why"

"Oh, well.. it's ok" He smiled and shook it away

"But you know what?" I said as I looked back, Joe and Demi where dancing and there were no parents around "Let's dance! It's just one time, right?" I shrugged and smiled again

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow

"Positive" I said as I turned around and he walked behind me

We reached the wall and he leaned against it, then I stood infront of him and

started to move my knees front and back and adjusting my hips to his. It was awkward because it was him, and I like him but it felt good at the same time cause we were together.. kind of!

I smiled as I got used to it his hips on mine and my ass on his thing. I kept smiling and when I got the rithymn I did more fast. I looked up as I sawyed my hips and laughed. The song came to an end and we separated then went to a side where we were kind of alone

"So.." I started and he chuckled

"What?"

"Nothing" Well, this was awkward.

"Let's go get a drink?" He asked me and I nodded. We walked to the drink table and asked a girl about 20 years old for Cokes. We moved a bit but stayed in the drink table after we got our drinks

"So, what's up?" He asked me

"About what?" I said

"I don't know. What did you do today?"

He shrugged

"I went to Selena's" I replyed and smiled

"Oh right! She had the Justin-Secret- Date?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. And since she lives on the other street, i'm staying there til tomorrow"

"Cool." He looked to the side really fast and then to me "Look who's here"

I looked to the side and saw her "Ugh. Blonde Bitch is here" I looked back at him "Why?"

"How should I know?" He asked me "Just ignore her"

"I will" I replyed and sighed. Well, this was gonna be interesting

Another hour passed back and it was almost 10 and it was going good, believe it or not. Tess hasn't come to us, we were talking, we laughed, I spent time with Demi, and then with Joe and obviously more time with Nick and now he just asked me to dance. I said ok and we went to a wall, there we stood in the same position and starte to move with the beat of the music

The song ended a few minutes ago and we walked hand in hand to another wall which was not taken by dancers and stood nect to each other

"Look who's here" Someone came and smiled "Nick and Miley"

I rolled my eyes "Get lost, Tess"

"Ha!" She faked a laugh "Like i'm gonna do that?"

"You should" Nick said quickly

"Oh, Nicky" She laughed fakely and walked to us closer "You know you want to be with me"

"Right" he replyed and scuffed

"Bye Tess" I said as quickly as he said that and left. I sat down on a sofa that was located in another room and when I looked around Nick wasn't with me. But I didn't worry about it, maybe he was with a friend? Hopefully he's not with her..

A few minutes later Demi came to me "What happened?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked back

"Hm.." She said as if she was thinking "Well, you were having fun with Nick them Tess came and suddenly you're alone? Obviously something happened"

"That obvious?" I asked and raised an eyebrow

"No, but I know you inside out. Come on, what's wrong?"

"Well" I started "I was talking with Nic and then she comes and says that Nick knows he wants to be with her but then he says 'right' but like in a sarcastic way and then I just left and he isn't here with me so I guess he's with a friend"

"I guess that friend is Tess" She said and I looked at her quickly

"What?"

"They were talking"

I got alarmed "What do you mean talking? Were they just talking, fighting or were they talking, talking"

"Just talking. I don't know what about but he seemed serious"

"Oh.." I said as I looked down

I heard her clear her thought and said "Well, guess it's my time to leave" That got me curious and I look up to find Demi leaving but I put my head down again so I didn't notice when someone sat next to me

"Hey.. you ok?" My eyes widened at that, was he really here?

"Um.: yea.." I said as I moved my finger in my knee "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause I know you have to deal with Tess every day and in this case, tonight"

I sighed "I heard you were talking to her"

"Well, I was" He simply said that. How could he? Knowing that I get annoyed and mad just by knowing that Tess is breathing

"I'll just go, ok?" I said and stood up and took a step

"Why?" He said standing up and grabbing my wrist quickly when I walked

I turned around "Why wouldn't I? I know you want to hang out with her and I know i'm stopping you. Go and have fun. She can be your friend, you know.. even if I hate her"

"You know I hate her, why would I be with her?" He stared at me completely blinded and confused

"Well, it's a typical teenage boy thing to do. Go to the most loser of all the losers, get along with her and act like you're her best friend then leave her alone and start talking with the popularest girl ever" I sighed and breathed after giving my little speech

"What are you talking about?" He asked amd looked at me "Where does all this come from? I haven't even told you what I talked to her about" He opened his eyes trying to apologyze

I shook my hand away "Can we talk later? I'm kind of tired" I turned my head and body without waiting a word from him

**Hey guys! hope you're doin good! I'm sorry i didn't finish this story on february like i promised but instead of finishing it on the chapter of valentines day i'm gonna write what happens after that! also, sorry if there's some things written wrong! I hope you like this story, thanks for reviewing, keep doing it, and happy march! **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I got to Selena's home five minutes later and when I unlocked the door open it was all dark. Since I knew this house even upside down I went to the stairs and then went to Sel's room. I opened the door to see a dark room, but I could see a big air bed set ready for me. I changed to my pajama's right there, took a look at Selena who was smiling, and sleeping.

I layed down and started to think but I really didn't know what I felt right now. I was mad, sad, and I don't know.. confused? I was mad at Tess. I mean, why me? what have I ever done to her? I was mad.. definately. It's so not fair to have a crush or friendship and be afraid to do something because you're scared that someone's gonna come and bug you? She doesn't do it on purpuse, it's like she just wants to annoy me. I was confused by exactly that. She obviously wants to annoy me and make me feel bad but she's not doing anything.. technicly. She just comes to me and tells me things that are true but she makes them sound bad so she hurts me but I can't say anything because she always does that to people and she's not doing anything yet she's been in my buissness to much this past week. I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU TESS BICHT!

Also, I don't know what I feel about Nick. One day he's totally cool with me and the next one he's with that suck up bitch? I think I should just not talk to him cause it's not fair to me and to him. Not fair to me because he knows I hate her and I can't talk to him about my things with her because he's her friend and I don't know what they talk about. And it's also wrong for him because he has the right to be with her, if he wants he can but I feel like i'm making him not go with her.

"Wake uppp!" I heard someone screamin and laughing. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Morning" said Selena who was sitting on her bed smiling

"Morning" I simply said and shook my head so I could wake up a little bit. Looks like I had fallen asleep "What's with that smile?" I asked

"I need to tell you everything!" She smiled and jumped. I was so envolved in my own thoughts yesterday that I forgot about Selena's surprise date with Justin yesterday.

"Oh, yeah. How was it?" I smiled ignoring the feelings I had yesterday

"Amazing! But let's go brush our teeth and i'll tell you"

We did exactly that and 10 minutes later we were downstairs. I sat on the living room table and she sat next to me.

"Mom's gonna bring us breakfast, is that ok?" She asked me and I nodded

I decided to try to ignore what was happening and tried to get exited, which I completely did.. and it was obvious, I think "So?! Tell me everything!" I yelled a bit and plastered a big fake smile.

She started to tell me detail by detail..

_Selena: *gets off her mother's car* bye mom! *runs to where justin is* hi _

_J: *smiles* hi Sel *kisses her cheek as a hello greeting* ready to go? _

_S: go? we're not gonna eat in this bakery? *raises an eyebrow* _

_J: no.. unless you want to! _

_S: Nah, i'm ok *smiles* _

_J: if you say so *smiles* come on, follow me.. *starts walking to the side of the bakery and grabs two bicycles* hope you know how to ride? *raises an eyebrow and smiles a little* _

_S: yeah *gets on one* _

_J: let's go *starts to ride* _

_S: *follows him* where are we going ? _

_J: you'll see.. *smirks* _

_A Few Minutes Later _

_J: *gets off his bike* come on _

_S: *gets off her bike and starts to push it with him to the entrance; they enter* wow.. *still holding the bike, keep walking* _

_J: like? *raises an eyebrow* _

_S: Love! *smiles at him* this is my favorite place in all of California! _

_J: Glad to know *smirks; they reach a place and he takes out a picnik cloth from a basket; puts it in the grass; they both sit down* _

_S: *lays down; watches the stars* _

_J: well, ok.. *lays down too* _

I interrupted her because she was going too slow. "So? What happened later?!" I asked exited and she smiled

"A lot" She smirked too

"Come on, tell me. You're going into to much detail" I said begging

"Well." she kept smiling "We layed there and talked and all and had fun. Then.."

"What?" I screamed

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" She screamed and we both automatically started jumping

"Oh my god! Are you serious?! I'm so happy!" I cheered for her. "What happened later?" I smiled and we sat down

"We went back to the bikes and rode back to the bakery and then we bought cupcakes. Oh, and he gave me a rose" She smiled remembering yesterday

"I'm so happy for you, babe!" I hugged her. Great, she had a boyfriend and I had an ex boy friend

"Enough about me, what about you? How was your night with Nick?" She smirked and winked. I suddenly got serious yet a bit sad "Not good?" She asked slowly and looked at me with big eyes

"Eh.." I started and paused "It wasn't horrible but it wasn't the best night like I wanted it to" I sighed

"Want to talk about it?" She touched my shoulder for comfort

"Well, yeah.. but no" I looked at her after whispering and said a little louder "It was Tess"

"oh God, what did she do?" She rolled her eyes

"ok, so me and Nick were dancing to some rap song and then when it was over she comes to us and starts to talk to him and she's like 'you know you wanna be with me' and he was like 'right' and then I just left and they started talking. I sat down on Joe's sofa and Demi came and told me thwy were talking and a few minutes later he came an I just said that I was tired and that I didn't want to talk and left" I looked at her as I said my story

"Oh, wow" She sighed "But I don't get what's the point of ruining your night? what does she have with you?" She asked as she looked to the table and back

"I don't know" I widened my eyes "That's what bothers me the most!" I sighed "I haven't done anythin to her and she magically knows every fucking thing in my life!" I screamed

"Let's just ignore her. She is just trynna make your life a living hell" I smiled "Know what we're gonna do?" I looked at her

"What?" I raised and eyebrow

"We're gonna ignore her and laugh in her face. Then we'll just answer her somethin back"

"What do you mean?" I asked clueless

"Remember how fat and ugly she was?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" I laughed a bit

"We'll just tell her things like that, get it?"

"Sure.." I said cluelessly but went along with it

We both looked back as the door opened and Mandy came through

"Hi girls" She said and smiled "Ready to eat?"

We both nodded and smiled. We ate and had fun for the day. It was about 5 or 5:15 when we finished studying what we had. We had be joking and laughing all day and I had forgotten all about him. We were walking up to Selena's room to gather my clothes because my mom would be here any minute.. until I got a text.

"Um.. Miles?" Selena asked as I put one shirt on my bag.

"What?" I turned around

"Someone's texting you.." She said in a sing song weird voice

"Who?" I grabbed the phone and sighed as I saw who it was "Whatever" I threw the phone to Selena's bed.

"Why don't you talk to him?" She asked me and raised an eyebrow

"I don't know" I turned around again and sat down on the end of the bed. "It's complicated"

"Why?" She kept insisting

"Because.." I paused "It's too much for me right now. You may think this is being stupid but.."

"It's not stupid, Miley" She sat down next to me

"Yes it is!" I widened my eyes "I'm acting like it's a big deal and he just talked to Tess, it's not a big deal.. it just.." I looked at her after looking at my fingers playin with each other "I like him. And Tess likes him. I just don't want to get into more war with her"

"You know, Miley.. She's the one that's wrong" She paused as I looked at her, then he continued "It's her. She's a bully to you, to me and to all the girls in our class. Except Regina and Rachael. That's obvious" She said and I laughed

"Who care about those dumbheads?" I asked

"No one. It's them in their perfect little slutty world. You need to forget about them and you need to talk to Nick. You need you know what he feels about you."

I stood up "No" Then looked back "He's a boy, he's just playing with my feelings." Then I stared going to the door "I'm going

to go to the bathroom"

"No!" She stoped me "You are not gonna run away. Stay here and finish this conversation"

"It's finished. I'm not talking to him and that's it. Now, i'm gonna go to the bathroom and you're gonna stay here and wait for me."

"I'm gonna unlock your phone"

"You don't know my password"

"I'm a technology princess, ok? I will get access."

"Yeah, yeah. whatever. Just don't read my messages" And I left the room

without seeing the smirk she had plastered in her face.

**oh my god, guys! i'm so sorry for notnupdating in like 2 weeks but i've been hella busy and i'm sick of it. I really need summer now and i cannot wait anymore. I'm a bit sad because i know people have read this in the past few weeks and i've only got like 2 reviews? it's really sad for me because i work a lot and all with this. And at total i have 14 but i'd rater have more. So please review and spread the word out so people can read this and tell me their options! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! ok, i need to tell you some things first! **

**1.) i'm really sorry for not updating in like the past, month? things have been gettin more and more complicated and hard! **

**2.) i was reading some reviews and i'm sorry you feel that way, i don't want you to make you feel offended or something, this is just a story and i'm writting it of what i'm seeing from my sister, i'm trying to see if i can help her some way and she likes that i write it. so if you feel bad or something, i'm really sorry **

**3.) i made this chapter really quick and i havent had time so i'm sorry if it sucks! **

"Where are we going, Selena?" I asked whinning and desperate

"You'll see, can you shut up now?" She asked

Oh my god, this girl drives me crazy "Whatever"

"Close your eyes" She smiled. This was not going well and I did not like it. I did as I was told and I could feel ourselves getting off the car. Today's Monday and we just got off school. My mom drove off and I could feel Selena giggling.

"Why are you giggling so much, Sel?" I asked annoyed

"Would you stop being such a sourpuss?" She said and shook her head, then she said "There, open your eyes" and ran away.

We were at the Wrigley campus, which is like 25 minutes away from Sea High. I looked back and she was running off to who knows where. When I looked to the front again, there stood Nick with a poster saying 'I'm Sorry' in his hands and a weak smile. I opened my mouth in surprise and amazement as he came torwards me.

"Hi.." He said

"H-Hey" I choked out and he chuckled

"Are you ok?" He asked as he saw my face not turn into any expression

"Um.. yeah." I looked in his eyes "Just surprised" I closed my mouth again

"Is that good.. or?" I nodded "Good." he replyed. Not 5 seconds later he looked at the poster and then back at me "I'm Sorry" he simply said

Questions were running in my mind. How did he plan this? How did I didn't have a clue? "H-How.. did you plan this?" I managed to speak after a whole minute.

"Selena." He said and smiled a little "She grabbed your phone, texted me what was going on with you, we decided to make you meet me here today"

"If it were for me, I wouldn't be here"

"That's why she didn't tell you."

"Oh.."

"But that's not the point.. Miley, you're really speacial to me. I've felt things with you that I haven't felt with anyone else"

"Like what?" I interrupted her

"Well, let's just say that I was for once, really exited to go to Joe's house"

I laughed at that "Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah.."

"So, don't you go there a lot?"

"Yeah, but whatever.. can I continue?" He asked and smirked

I just nodded

"I'm really sorry, again.. I am. I would really like for you to answer me back when I text you, pick up the phone when I call and hang out with you.. I know i've known you for a really short time but.. whatever, it's also been a long time, right?" He chuckled and I did too. "So, you're laughing.. is that a forgiveness laugh?"

"Kind of.. I just want to ask you one thing"

I bit my lip

"What?" he said, I could see he was ready to answer.

"Do you get along with Tess? Or like her? Because she seems really into you" I closed my eyes, hopefully this didn't sound so harsh. But I wanted to know

"No, not at all. I don't like her. In fact, I hate her.."

"Then what happened at the party?"

"I told her to never talk to us again.. or i'll do something"

"Oh.. I'm-" he cut me off

"No, sh.. let me finish" I nodded "I don't like her, I like you.. god, I can't lie. I love you, Miley..." He looked at my eyes "I really do"

I looked up to his eyes. They were so beautiful. I embraced the situation and kissed him. I did too, since the first time we talked on the bleachers.. that is, the love part. He held my waist and swung me around. It was like the movies... only better. I smiled as I pushed my head back, I was still in the air and I held his cheeks as he was putting me down. "I do too"

He smiled, "Really?" Then he looked to the side and then to my face again "It's the first time i've said that to a girl.." he was blushing!

I laughed "It's ok.. it's mine too.." I blushed

"Oh, well.." He shook his arms a bit "How about we go to the bleachers for a while?"

That was also a surprise "Wait.. what are we going to do there?"

He laughed "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'm not Corbin" he chuckled taking Corbin as an example of a kiss-and-forget kind of guy

"He's really nice, though" I replyed to what he said

"Who? Corbin?"

"Yeah" We were already sitting there, just looking at the football players laughing on the other side. "We're friends... I think" I laughed a bit.

"I missed that laughed" he shyly said

"Oh, god boy.. we saw each other like 3 days ago!" I laughed as I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, well i've heard that girls love romantic talk" He said "Is it true?"

I blushed again "Yeah" I said quietly and looked at the floor.

I entered room and threw my backpack on the floor, the threw myself on top of my bed. 45 minutes ago I was saying goodbye to him because my mom had come to pick me up and he was leaving to Joe's house. We had a good time and laughed a lot. The ride home was awkward, for me because knowking that my mom knew that Nick wanted to see me was weird and to her because I knew she wanted to find all the details but I said I wasn't gonna talk about it.

I stood up a few minutes later. Homework! Ugh, I hate it. It's so boring an i'd really would've liked to stay more time with Nick over there at Wrigley. But whatever, the week's just starting. I spent like 3 hours studying for my test. Only my teacher would do that, i mean really? an exam on Valentine's? We have a life, you know!

When I finished I went to my dresser and grabbed my pajama's then went into the bathroom and when I got out of my long shower (oh, yeah.. I really need those when i'm stressed!) I found my Iphone's text ringtone. I went to my bed and saw who it was:

Five New Message From Nick

I sat down and unlocked my phone. Looks like this wasn't the first time tonight

N: Hey

N: miles?

N: Are you awake?

N: I'm really bored so..

N: Text me when you can!

I chuckled, he's been texting me for the last 20 minutes! I started to type then pressed send.

M: Hey, sorry. I've been studying for hours for thursday's exam and I took a long shower. I can see you're really bored

N: not now (:

N: Can you text? Or are you gonna study?

M: I'm tired of studying. And it's really ridiculous. Who gives an exam on Valentine's Day?

N: Your teacher

M: No shit..

N: Sherlock?

M: Are you in the mood to piss me off, Nicholas?

N: No! I'm sorry!

M: Hahaha, I'm kidding. Relax

N: Sorry

M: I hope the whole class gets an F, though

N: You should not be saying that you want the worst for people!

M: You know what I mean!

N: Haha, I don't care what you say about people. As long as you don't talk bad about me!

M: How can i talk bad about u?

N: idk, people do..

M: Awe, don't feel bad! I'm here!

N: I'm ok! Hahah, it's just that crew

M: oh.. Ugh. Way to ruin a convo

N: I thought you said you were here for me?

M: I am

N: Than why do you say I ruined the convo?

M: Nevermind... haha,(:

We talked for like.. 3 hours? I fell asleep so I don't remember. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

** hope you liked and i'm sorry if i offended you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! long time, no read! and I apologize for that! It's been so hard to find time to write but I already this this chapter and 2 more! And I won't upload them until I get reviews! Hope you like and sorry again for not uploading.**

I woke up early next morning, school again.. oh joy. I entered my shower and took a quick one. When I came out I saw my phone ringing and picked it up really fast.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Hey" said Selena's voice "Look, I really need your help"

"What is it?" I raised my eyebrow even though she did not see me

"Well, I was supposed to ask someone to come and pick me up yesterday because my mom left really early cause she has a doctor appointment and.."

"So you're saying you need a ride?" I interrupted her

"Yeah, basicly.."

"Give me a sec" I went and opened my door "Mom?"

"Yeah?" I heard her voice from downstairs

"Selena needs a ride to school, can we go get her?"

"Yeah, sure. But hurry up cause then we'll be late!"

I closed the door and saw my watch, then spoke to Selena "Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"We'll leave right now" I ended the call, grabbed my backpack and went straight downstairs. The ride to Selena's house was easilly, 10 minutes? It was fast, that's the point.

She came out like 5 seconds after my mom honked and she got in the back seat. I put 'Halo' by Beyonce and we sang to school. We said goodbye and she said thanks to my mom and I said I love you. Then we closed the doors.

The day was going surprisingly really fast and we were in the middle of lunch. It was only me and Selena so we had time to talk.

"So, how's your day?" She asked me. We have classes togeter but not all, so we don't spend the whole day together.

"Hard" I replyed "Mr. Zagg is driving me crazy. I mean, he's a 75 year old who's cat just died and we have to be listening to him complain about it the whole hour.. ugh" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, yeah.. you know I don't care right?" she laughed "Tell me about yesterday" she winked

"Nothi.. well, yeah something happened!" I smiled

"Oh my gosh! what?!" she almost screamed in my face with a huge grin on her face

"Woah, someone's exited, huh?"

"Tell me already"

"well he was like 'i'm sorry miley i like you no i love you.." I kept telling her everything

"YOU GUYS K-" She screamed

"Do you want the whole school to know?" I said as I put my hand on her mouth "Ew!" I pushed my hand back "You're so gross, Selena" I said to her while glaring at her and cleaning my hand with a napking

"Well, you know I always say if you touch my hand i'll lick you? yeah, that's what you did so that's what i did"

I rolled my eyes "Don't do it again, ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah. whatever." She looked at her coke, took a sip and told me "so you guys really kissed?"

"Yeah" I nodded causally "Haven't you kissed Justin?"

"Um... no" She looked down

"You'll get your day, right?"

"Hopefully" she smiled "And then? What happened next?"

"Well, we kind of changed the subject and moved to the bleachers, then we just kept talking and my mom came to pick me up like half hour later or something"

"Sounds.. cute"

"What sounds cute?" Justin came and sat down next to Selena, kissed her (side) forehead and took a fry, all in a millisecond

I widened my eyes at Sel. This was a girl converstion and I really did not want her telling my story to every person she sees. She probably got my message cause she said "Oh, nothing.. just a dog that Miley saw. It was golden with brown eyes. Right, Miles?" she winked.

I was caught off guard "Oh.. um, yeah. he was really cute"

"Oh, cool.." He said and ate anothe fry

"Don't you get tired of fries?" I asked

"No. They're heaven" He laughed and kept eating, Selena laughed too while I just rolled my eyes playfully and tool a sip of my coke

Ten more minutes passed, I was in my own mind and I suddenly needed to go to the bathroom "Hey, guys?" I asked them

"Yeah?" Selena turner her head and asked. They were into a really odd conversation

"I'm heading to the bathroom, see you later, kay?" I started to stand up

"Ok" Justin said, Selena nodded, and then they just looked at each other. Tots in love.

When I got to the bathroom I entered one on the stalls and opened up my cell. I ha a text from my mom so I read it

Tish: I know you're in lunch so reply to me. I'm not gonna pick you up early cause I have a lot of things to do here at work. Find someone to take you home or i'll pick you later at school. bye

Me: I'll wait for you here.

It wasn't fair! I have so much stuff to do! I don't want to stay here, but if I go with Selena that means i'm gonna have to hear her talking about how perfect he is. I heard the bathroom door opening so I opened the stall.

"What is this?" I screamed

They both stopped kissing.

"Hello? I talked" I said

"Hey" He said

"Yeah, Hi" I replyed. It was Tess and Corbin. They were making out. She was sitting in the sink, her legs opened wide. He had one arm wrapped around her body and the other one massaging her boob.

"Are you not gonna explain?" I scoffed "Or at least say sorry?" Then I raised my eyebrow

"For what?" She raised her lip

"Ugh, whatever" I scoffed and went out the door. Not 30 seconds later the bell rang and it was time to go to the last class of the day, thank god.

"Hey! wait up!" I called as I ran to the lobby when the bell rang.

"Hey" He said as he turned around

"Where's Selena?" I asked after I smiled

"She just left" he said. Justin, obviously

"Oh.." I bit my lip

"why?" he asked

"Oh, no reason. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, gotta go practice"

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow then" I smiled a little bit

"Sure" He nodded and left

I turned around as I headed to the library and who was there? Corbin. I sat on the computer and started writing.

"Hey" He said

"What are you doing?" I looked at him

"Saying 'hey'" He said in an obvious tone.

"Look, you're my friend but if you're gonna be with that slut, don't talk to me about her. She's invisable to me" I said clearly

"It was just a one time thing, and she isn't that big of a deal"

"Someone who understands me!"

You see, he's the player of my class. He's nice but he does something with every girl he gets his hands on. He was just probably in the mood and saw her. No big deal. It's not any of my buisness either so I don't care what he does with her. He chuckled

"Don't chuckle. Everyone's like "oh, there's Tess" and it is sooo annoying. I'm gonna stop talking now"

He chuckled again

"Seriously, what's so funny?" I asked this time but I had to laugh because of his face. He was now laughing

"I'll tell you later. Cause right now" He looked at his ringing phone "I gotta leave" and with that he stood up and left.

Great, now I was the one who would be wondering what happened until the next day.

**Liked? Review! What has happened with Tess and Corbin? Find out in the next chapter! Can't wait to see what you think! 5+ Reviews and I'll upload! **


	11. Chapter 11

When I got to school this morning, I ran as fast as I could to Corbin's locker. Great, he wasn't here. I stood there a few minutes. And a few more.. and a few more. I had spent at least an hour but he had not arrived yet. Suddenly, he came. I was sitting in the floor

"um.. are you ok?" he asked as I looked up

"Yeah" I stood up "Totally"

"Oh..Kay" He stared at me confused "So, what's up Miley?"

"What happened with Tess? Yesterday you left without telling me what happened and it left me wondering" I bit my lip. Yes, I REALLY wanted to know.

"Look.. I'm not gonna say anything, ok?" He looked at me seriously "It's none of your buisness"

"Oh, and it's yours?" I asked suddenly with an attitude.

"Um.." He looked like he was gonna awnser my question but he then cleared his throat "You know what? It's none of your or my buisness. Forget I told you anything, ok?"

"No!" I stamped my foot and crossed my arms.

"You look like a 4 year- old. Grow up, Miley." The bell rang right after that. "Let's go to class" he started walking to the classroom and I followed him.

For the next 5 periods, all that was in my head was that. I sat in the seats next to Corbin and behind him. Right now, it's four period and we're in French. I wasn't focusing cause yesterday I didn't sleep much because I was talking to Nick and I was writing poem for my Literature Class. There were 15 minutes left of class so I gave up. I started to poke Corbin's back to see if he did something but all he did was glare at me a few times. I stopped eventually and then I folded one paper and started poking it at his head. He turned around

"Can you stop?!" He looked angry

"What's going on there, Mr. Bleu?"

"Nothing" We both said at the same time and the teacher kept lecturing the class.

"Stop it, alright? You are such a desperate girl, god.." he whispered and looked back at the teacher.

"Look, I really don't care what you think of me but i've had to live with this social embarassment from Tess since like we were in kindergarden and I am fucking sick of it, ok?" I took a breath as I started to see some heads from the classmates looking at us. "And if I get some dirt on her that I can use one day, I'll use it." The bell rang. "I'll get it out of you, Bleu. Keep that in mind" And with that I stood up, grabbed my backpack and went to my locker.

Ok, let me explain things. You may think i'm some weird and immature girl that just wants to hear the news but i'm not.. I've just had it enough with Tess and i'm, like I said, sick of it. When I got the my locker, Selena was there waiting for me with a smile. I smiled back as I greeted her and we went to lunch.

We both ate quickly and now we were walking to a class cause the bell was going to ring.

"So, what's up with your mom and all?" I started to ask Selena

"Oh, she's good" She said and after she finished that sentence Justin came, started to talk to us and someone pulled me.

"What?" I screamed.

"Hey, don't scream" he said

"What?" I said quietly "What are you doing?" I asked

"You wanted to know, well now you're gonna"

"So you decided to tell me?" I raised my eyebrow. We were at the end of one of the brown-colored lockers and it wasn't a nice position.

"Yes"

"Well, hurry up cause people gonna think that we're making out and I soo don't want that" I smiled and he smiled back

"Really funny, you"

"Thanks now tell me what happened." I looked at him seriously.

"You know that she said that she already lost her virginity?"

"Yeah, she probably did. Like 3 years ago"

"She didn't" I widened my eyes as he made a pause "We were on the bathroom and when I started to go down and take of her shirt she shrieked and got down. Then she started screaming at me and ran out"

"Oh, wow.. that's new" I was shocked. The Queen Bitch was a virgin? This definatly was going out.

"You cannot tell a soul about this"

"I'm not promising anything"

"Miley!"

"Alright, alright!"

"You, me and he two blondes are the one that know"

"Ok. Thanks a lot Corbin. You've made my day" And with that, I left. Oh shit, the bell had already rang and I didn't even hear it! I ran to my locker and grabbed my books. When I got to my class, the teacher (thank god) was writting and didn't see me. I sat behind Selena and she told me what was happening. We were supposed to write my essay. I grabbed my notebook and started writing.

"What were you doing?" she asked me as the bell rang

"What are you talking about?" I said as I picked up my books.

"Well, you got here late and left before me and Justin."

"Oh, I was talking with Corbin" By this time the teacher had already left that classroom and we were the only ones there.

"Oh my god, please tell me you were talking and not talking if you know what I mean" She looked worried

"You really think i'm that kind of girl?"

"No, but.."

"I just found out something. I'll tell you later, ok?" I looked at her and left the classroom without waiting for her to respong

** Hoped you liked! This wasn't my best chapter, I know, but.. I have good news! I finished this story! Only 2 or 3 more to go but they are super short. Yet so cool! you're gonna love them! Can't wait to upload more! review! oh, when do you want me to post the next chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**One more chapter after this one and it's the end! (: **

Thursday. February 14. The day I could not wait for...

When I got to school I saw everyone with white, pink and red. The girls all looked so doll-ey and all the boys looked so girlish. I couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't a ususal day. I met Selena on Justin locker.

"You look nice, Beib." I told him and laugh

He smiled at me sarcasticly "Don't start with your funny buisness" And started looking inside his locker

"What's wrong?" Selena looked confused

"Well, I think is funny that he's always talking about how ugly the color pink is and now here he is, wearing pink" I smiled

"She made me wear it!" He said

"You did?" I asked Selena and raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. Pink and Red are the Valentine's colors, aren't they?"

"Yeah" I replyed

"Well" She pointed at hers and Justin's shirt "He's pink and i'm red"

"That's weird"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason" Selena could be a little dumb sometimes and she could put things in a weird order and position. I left a few minutes after talking a little more with them and went to grab my books for class. The day was really fast, all we did was talk and have fun. No classes at all, because we weren't paying attention and the teachers gave up eventually.

The last 3 hours were free since we were behaving so bad. Nick ditched school and came to my school. We were all in one classroom and suddenly Nick told me to go sit down in the table that was located in the middle of the classroom. I went. It was so awkward. Everyone was staring. He came a few seconds later.

"Hi" He said

"What's going on?" I asked with a weird smile. I could feel butterflies for no reason.

"It's Valentine's remember?" He said and I looked confused "I" he started again as he took a bucnch of flowers from under the table "want to give you this" and handed them to me

"Flowers?" I asked surprised and happily

He took out some chocolates "And this"

"Wow" I was surprised. I grabbed them and opened them. There was a really nice pair of earrings on the center of the box. "What's this?" I asked with my eyes widened

"A promise"

"What?" I was confused, yet still happy

"You need to promise me that you will wait for me" he winked "And that we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together"

"Wait for you? As in.." I said and he smiled

"Exactly"

At this moment I felt love, real love and I was willing to do that. "Of course!" I said and smiled big. He took the earings out and put them on my ears. I grabbed one chocolate and put it in his mouth. He did the same to me. Then we laughed and everyone started staring again. Good thing that this just happened in a whisper between the two of us!

We smiled at each other and stood up, he left with the boys and I went to Selena

"Hey, Justin"

He looked up "Yeah?"

"Mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?" I winked

"No" He simply stated

"Good. Come Sel" I pulled her to the end

of the room

"What's up?" She asked with a weird grin and big eyes

"I need to tell you something"

"About?"

"Tess"

"Oh, right! Corbin told you something?" she smiled. Classic Selena, always wanting to know the gossip.

"Ok, so.." I started telling her

"What?!" She screamed after I told her everything. "That's gold!" She started laughing

"Yeah, but you can't tell a soul!" I warned her

"Uh, huh.. ok" She went back to Corbin

"What are you doing?" Tess jumped back and screamed at me while I was passing through

"Um.. what does it look like i'm doing? I'm walking past you" I said stating the obvious

"What's the need to touch me?" She said obnoxiously

"Get over yourself, please" I told her and kept walking

"Now, you say sorry!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me

"Leave her alone, you whore wannabe!" Selena jumped from the other side of the classroom.

"Excuse me?" She said and put her other hand in her hip, without letting me go

"That's right. I know what you did with Corbin and so does Miley." Sel said

"You bitches!" She looked at both of us

"And now everyone's going to know" Selena looked at her very seriously

"No! You wouldn't dare!" She screamed

"Hey everyone!" Selena said as she stood up in a table. Everyone looked. "Tess here.." she made a long pause "Is a virgin" she said the word virgin like if it was in italic or something. A loud gasp from Tess was heard, she stopped grabbing me and then she was out the door. Everyone (including me, Selena and Corbin) was laughing their asses off.

A few minutes later Nick came to me, Selena left when he arrived where we were, he kissed my cheek and I put my hands over his neck. He smiled and I pulled his face into mine where we had a heated Valentine's kiss

**Kinda added a bit of drama. There's a little surprise in the next chapter! Hope you liked! Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes. I was in bed alone. He entered a few minutes later.

"Oh, you're awake" He smiled

"Just woke up" I pouted "And I was alone"

"I'm sorry" He put his puppy dog face on "I was downstairs doing stuff" He layed on top of me

"What kind of stuff?" I asked

"Nothing you need to worry about" He said as he touched my nose "It's all taken care of"

"No, seriously. Tell me" I said again

"Dad!" Said the 5 year old as she opened the door "It's undone!" She looked up from the plate and ran to us. Nick got off me and layed in the bed.

"Let me see" He said as he took a bite of our daughter's breakfast

"Sweetie," I said as my little girl looked at me "You know Daddy doesn't cook well. That's my job" I smiled

"No! You were sleeping" She said

"I'm deffinately not a chef" He said as he spit out the food to the plate and I laughed

"I'll make you another one, Leticia" I smiled and she went out the door.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean my teeth. Then went down to the kitchen to cook another pancake. Nick came down 10 minutes later and hugged me from behind

"Now that looks good" He said

"It is" I smiled and put my head on his chest

"Where's Tish?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Watching TV on the living room" I replyed

"Be right back" He smirked and let go of me, then left the kitchen.

I smiled a few seconds later when I heard two laughs and a 'daddy, put me down!". I was 27 with a perfect husband which I love and he loves me back and a perfect little angel called Leticia. I could'nt have asked for more.

I turned around after I put the pancake on a plate and handed it to Nick. Then went up the stairs, turned my head back and saw him kissing her head and cutting the food into tiny little peaces. I smiled and went up to my room to get changed and ready for a busy day with my family.

**This was it! hoped you liked the story! And mostly the ending. I thought about various endings that could make you think they ended up together but really, i don't think they were good enough. Maybe in another story! I really appreciate all of your reviews and support so keep going! Alright, now i'm gonna go write the summer story (which I shall upload in a few weeks!) so stay tuned! Love ya'll**


End file.
